


Doctor what are we doing?

by Dragonposeidon



Series: A mysterious island [1]
Category: Castaway! Love's Adventure (Visual Novel), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Canon - Video Game, F/F, Illnesses, Mystery, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements, Survival, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: When Emma Swan meets Regina Mills for the first time, she keeps her at bay. But when she touches her, the warmth and gentleness of Regina immediately draws her to her. How can Emma show the doctor that she is more than a patient?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: A mysterious island [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551967
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Given the number of comments on this subject on all my stories, I will change the style of my writing so that the quotation marks become the words and the (...) thoughts in italics, that will do one chapter at a time 
> 
> I also specify that only my story of the assistant of Minerva has a beta (thank you again seriesly ) so the rest of my stories could still have faults, hoping that this does not prevent you from appreciating them

_(I can not believe I'm going to be paid for this! If there is anything positive about the job of journalist, it's because it takes you places.)_

Emma Swan, a twenty-eight-year-old woman with long blonde hair, hazel eyes and a lovely chin dimple, can confirm that.

She is now, thanks to this work, on an upscale cruise ship, the Jolly Rogers, which crosses a beautiful tropical sea.  
"Earth to Emma," made a voice nearby. "You do not have an article to write? Or are you going to spend the whole day looking in the water?"

_(Ugh, we have so many cool photographers working in the Boston office, why did they need to import that asshole from the Australian branch?)_

The asshole in question, is a man a little older than Emma, with hair and a neglected brown beard, eyes as brown and named Neal Cassidy.  
"Tell the guy who had his camera off since we boarded," replies the young woman. "We will not have a header if you do not take any photos."

Neal and Emma only worked together a few days before the Jolly Rogers left, but it was long enough for the woman to get an idea of the man.

 _(Hoshot photographers are the worst, even when they are cute, especially when they are cute.)_  
"I'll take pictures when something interesting happens," Neal said.  
"I would like to see what you find interesting," Emma rolls her eyes.  
"Hey, I just have high standards," said the man, giving Emma a surprisingly hoarse smile before his face regains a neutral expression. "You have not even chosen who to interview."  
"I chose," said the young woman. "You did not agree with me."

 _(Which was annoying, but it certainly keeps things interesting.)_  
"Captain Jones knows more about this ship than anyone," says Emma.  
"All you'll get out of this guy," Neal said. "Is that before today and blah blah blah, it's boring, no flash at all, we should at least talk to the engineer, what is her name? Lucas?"  
"You do not want boring, but you want to talk to the engineer?" Asks the young woman. "And if we were going to talk to Mr. Gold since this is his idea? Maybe he would tell us what the trip really is about."  
"Oh, of course," makes fun of the photographer. "The solitary millionaire who is notoriously secretive about everything, I'm sure he'll just open up to you! You think you can just go and beat her eyelashes?"

Emma rolls her eyes again and breathes at Neal, who scans his camera and walks right in front of her to leave the bridge.

_(How's someone just older than me become so jaded? It's not like we're doing it for free, but he may be right about Mr. Gold, I'm going to first look for the captain. )_

Soon, the welcome party is in full swing, but it's not difficult to find Captain Jones.

He is a solid six feet tall, hair and beard a few days black, all dressed in leather and a silver hook instead of his left hand.He is currently at the edge of the bridge with a flask of rum in his right hand, quietly looking at everyone from his gray-blue eyes.  
"Hey, Captain," greet him Emma.  
"Ah, Swan," happily replies the man. "You are beautiful today, love, being at sea is not suitable for everyone, yes."

Something about her charming smile sends the young woman a hot flash in the back of her neck.

 _(God this accent is a killer.)_  
"You can just call me Emma."  
"So please, call me Killian."  
"Okay, Killian," said the young woman. "Can I ask you some questions about the ship?"

The man's smile disappears at the question, taking a long gulp of his rum.  
"Well," replied the captain. "I will not stop you."  
"Is anything wrong?" Asks the surprise blonde.  
"Before, all the sailors knew that there were two things they could not control: the wind and the waves, but you could still control your ship, yes? Except that this one runs alone now, everyone can enter the GPS coordinates and the ship's systems will follow, I wonder why Rumple even wanted a captain, I'm practically obsolete."  
"Rumple? Oh, do you mean Mr. Gold?"  
"Yeah."

 _(I can not blame him for being upset, no one likes to think they're being replaced.)_  
"But it's a party, is not it!" Killian does. "You should have fun, please, have a drink, then you can ask all the questions you want."

In spite of the words, a teasing light fills the blue eyes of the man, lighting up his whole face. Emma turns to grab one of the crystal glasses from the bar, but before she can make up her mind, she remarks Neal chatting in the corner with the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. 

Older than Emma, black hair sparkling mid-length, eyes like puddles of rich melted chocolate, luscious lips enhanced by a delicate scar and a beautiful silhouette enhanced by an almost royal posture. Everything about her is organized, graceful and professional, but Emma has no idea who she is.

 _(There's no harm in asking ... and not because she's gorgeous, it's just ... a professional curiosity... yeah.)_  
"Killian ... who is she?" Emma asks the captain.

He turns to look at the beautiful woman, a loving smile pulling her mouth.  
"It's Regina Mills," he said. "The ship's doctor, she's a bit hard to break, but deep down ... she's a real softie."

_(Maybe I should try to get an interview with her ...)_

Emma can not help but think of it while watching the ocean as they slowly sail aboard the Jolly Rogers...


	2. Shipwrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma continues to meet the crew of Jolly Rogers, a storm falls and an intriguing tropical island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the first chapter was short, I really wanted to leave Emma thinking about the beauty of Regina, the next chapter will be longer
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment

**Not an hour later...**

The Jolly Roger has to sail directly into a giant storm! A lightning bolt falls from the sky and Emma screams, clutching her hazel eyes shut. She opens them just as the deafening thunder sounds, and everyone on the bridge grimaces, trying to cover their ears. Not knowing what else to do, Emma tries to ask Killian what's going on.  
"Killian! Do you know something about this sudden storm ?!"

But man can not hear it above the sound of driving rain.  
"Everyone, go inside!" He cries instead.

His order is almost covered by the rain falling from the darkened sky, the wind whipping the bridge so hard that the wood vibrates and threatens to break. The ship falters, shivering on the water. A shrill alarm sounded and Emma watched Killian rush on the bridge to Mr. Gold and the engineer, none of them had moved to the captain's command.  
"Ruby," makes Killian exasperated. "You better build this ship strong enough to withstand a storm!"  
"Speak to Rumple!" Replica woman a little younger than Emma with long brown hair with red highlights. "My specifications were related to bad weather, Hook, I'm not stupid!"  
"I told you that this ship had to be ready for anything," said Rumpletilskin Gold, a man with half-long hair and a cane in his hand. "Absolutely anything."

Another gust of wind sweeps the bridge and Emma loses her balance, her head slams against the wall behind her. 

**The last thing she sees, a huge wave that rises to crash on the Jolly Roger...**

_(Ow, ow, ow, ow ...!)_

The back of Emma's head throbs, but someone's soft, warm hands cover her face, tracing down to find the blonde's pulse.

**When Emma finally opens her eyes...**

She might have thought she was dead and gone to heaven at the sight of the beautiful angel standing before her. Emma blinks and finally recognizes Regina Mills, Jolly Roger's doctor.  
"Well," said the brunette. "You are awake."

Emma suddenly realizes their proximity and the heat rises to her face as she tries to miss her slightly blurred vision.  
"What is your name?" Regina asks.  
"What?" Ask the blonde a little lost.  
"Your name."  
"Oh, uh ... Emma Swan."  
"At least, you remember that," said the doctor, seeming satisfied. "Now, follow my finger."

Emma tries to focus on Regina's finger, but she finds the intense look of the doctor very ... distracting.  
"Where are we?" Does request.

Regina lowers her hand, sighing with slight irritation.  
"The only answer I can give to this question is ... shipwreck," she said.  
"What happened to everyone?" Worried Emma. "We can not be the only ones to have done it."  
"Probably not, but I was not going to leave you alone and unconscious, it would not be professional on my part."  
"And where is the ship? Is it far away? How could the engine stop? It's supposed to be the best in the world! And a storm destroys it? What kind of Titanic ..."

Emma is cut short by Regina who presses a delicate finger against the blonde's pink mouth, and the next sound coming out of the young woman is wheezing and surprise.  
"You're going to hyperventilate," said the doctor. "Breathe ... and stop asking rhetorical questions."  
"... okay," Emma breathes.  
"First, I do not know what happened, but it's not the fault of the Jolly Roger, then our current priority is to find shelter before the sun goes down and removes all light."

 _(How can she be so calm about this whole situation I can not believe this is happening to us.)_  
"So, where are we going exactly?" Emma asks.  
"Inland," Regina answers as if it's obvious. "There is nothing on the beach except debris."  
"Inland? Like ... that dark, unknown jungle behind you?"  
"Yes."

 _(And here I am without my favorite hiking boots, it's going to be a long, very long day.)_  
"Awesome," Emma breathes irritated. "Trace the way."

 _(The jungle is so much worse than the beach, I should probably be more worried, but this whole situation is so weird that I can not really believe that it's going to last.)_  
"By talking about weird stuff ..." said Emma.  
"Hmm?" Regina asks little interested.

The blonde's fingertips look like a huge dragon's skull and a galactic portal gate looming on the horizon.  
"This island is starting to make me nervous," admits Emma. "Do you know where we are going?"  
"We just have to keep going," the other woman replies. "If the others did not end up with us on the beach, they must be elsewhere on this island, we just have to find where this is elsewhere."

_(It was a roundabout way of saying no, ugh!)_

**In the oppressive silence of the jungle...**

Emma hears a distinctive buzz, louder and louder.  
"You hear that?" She asks Regina.  
"... yes," the other woman replies, frowning.

Something rushes over the two women's heads, and Emma jumps before the unknown object turns around. The buzz comes from a small winged camera with a camera lens protruding from its center, and from a far, the blonde hears a cry of victory.  
"Hey, who is there !?" She cries.

**When no answer comes, she begins to run after the makeshift flying machine...**

Which slowly bobs and weaves through the heavy branches before starting to descend. The owner of the flying object now stands in front of Emma with a broad smile, and the blonde recognizes the young woman Killian was screaming at on the ship.

 _(The engineer, I'm so happy that we're not just two waiting for the island!)_  
"Ladies!" Made the youngest of the trio. "Glad to see that I do not play the survivor by myself."

Her confident smile is surprisingly comforting.  
"Is it really time to make new toys, Ruby?" Done Regina with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "How does a flying coconut save us?"  
"Hey, this coconut to a camera that works on it!" Replies the other indignant woman. "I'm lucky enough to have the equipment arrived with me on the beach to do something useful."  
"What is it exactly?" Emma asks.  
"A drone!" Ruby proudly answers. "I do not know how long the batteries will last, but it can fly over the treeline, I use it to help me find the others, or at least a way to get back to the ship."  
"It's great," smiled the impressed blonde.

 _(I can not believe she was able to do a drone with a simple coconut!)_  
"If you find that impressive," smiles seductive Ruby. "There's more where it comes from, Miss ...?"  
"Emma, Emma Swan."

Ruby gives her a bigger smile and the blonde can not help shyly smile in turn.

 _(She seems to have a way with the girls ... but she seems to know what she's doing, maybe she can help us!)_  
"This is certainly the worst collection line I have ever heard," said Regina disgusted. "I think you're getting ahead of you with this drone."

For a moment, Ruby looks hurt, as if she's not used to receiving reviews on her collection lines or her engineering.  
"You do not think it works, Regina?" Said she upset. "Come here, let's check the footage."

Ruby has to turn the drone so the three women can see the screen, but when the engineer hits the button to play the tape, the picture is surprisingly clear. It looks like pictures of a deeper part of the jungle.  
"Whoa, is this tree ... stuffed with rubies?" Asks Emma surprised.  
"This actually looks like a kind of gem," confirms Regina intrigued.  
"It's crazy!" Exclaims Ruby. "Watch this old statue right next to the tree!"

_(Ok sure, there is something really strange about this island ...)_

Towards the end of the video, there is what looks like a set of ruins beyond the edge of the jungle.  
"Bingo," said Ruby delighted. "I do not know about you two, but I'd rather sleep on a stone floor and under an arch than try to climb one of those trees."  
"Same here," nods Emma.  
"I suppose a shelter made of ruin is better than no shelter at all," sighed Regina.  
"So, let's go," do the engineer.

Unfortunately, the three women start losing sunlight while they're still in the middle of the jungle, and the only thing stronger than the buzzing insect is Emma's stomach grumbling furiously. 

**As the ruins approach...**

The blonde can see that all the walls are cracked or already crumbling, and it seems like the jungle is taking over her right to the place.

 _(Now, we just need a huge rock to sneak into the hallways and crush us.)_  
"Wow, watch this place a bit," Emma breathes.  
"I can not say it looks like the most promising shelter ..." said Regina.  
"It's not ideal," confirms Ruby. "But hey, it's better than nothing."  
"As long as we do not spill something, I guess it's okay," sighs the doctor.  
"Well," said the blonde. "I..."

A drop of rain splashes Emma's head, the only warning before it begins to rain violently.

**She rushes inside the ruins...**

Following Ruby and Regina, all protecting themselves by an excess of stone while the blonde shivers.  
"What happens with this weird temperature !?" Said Emma frustrated.  
"Did anyone else hear that?" Ruby asks.  
"What?" Ask the blonde.  
"Listen," said the engineer.

 _(It sounds like ... people arguing?)_  
"Someone has to take care here," Killian said.  
"And why should it be you?" Ask Neal's.

 _(Oh, Killian and Neal, I'm so glad they're alive!)_  
"Hey, Captain!" Exclaims Ruby.  
"... Ruby? It's you?" Killian wonders.  
"Yeah, and I have the doc and our beautiful reporter with me."  
"Swan?" Neal application.  
"You have not got rid of me yet, Cassidy," the blonde replies.  
"I should have known that you were too stubborn to drown," replies the photographer.

Emma and Neal smile at each other, both relieved that the other is alive.  
"Killian," do Regina. "Where is Rumple?"  
"Damn if I know it," replied the captain. "Neal swears he saw him coming here, but ..."

**The slight sound of footsteps and a cane resonates on the stone...**

Rumple comes out of the other side of the ruined temple, frowning at contemplation. His eyes scan the walls, as if he's looking for something in particular, but Emma can not say what exactly.

 _(It looks really elegant for someone who has just been thrown from a sinking ship, he must have been the lucky one who took a life raft.)_  
"Here it is!" Neal exclaims.

His scream catches Rumple's attention as he stands up, his expression returning to normal.  
"I see we all seem to be here without scratches," he said. "It's ... fortuitous."

Rumple's eyes fall on Emma and the breath of the blonde locks in her throat.

 _(It's like he's looking through me ...)_  
"Miss Swan, are you well?" He asks.  
"Yes I am fine thank you."

Ruby scowls.  
"We're all fine too," she said. "Thanks for asking, Rumple."

As the engineer begins an argument with the millionaire, Emma notices a huge crack across the stone slab under their feet at all. 

Out of curiosity, she gently taps on the side with the tip of her shoe and ...  
"Oh my God!" Emma exclaims as her knees collapse beneath her as well as the floor.

She is desperately reaching out to catch something ...!


	3. I scratched my knee when falling for you doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who Emma caught? Injuries and first care and rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We remember that in this story Regina's work is doctor not mayor
> 
> Comments always appreciated

**Regina Mills' unengaged hand grabs Emma's wrist and holds her tight...**

Pulling hard, but the blonde hears the rubbing under the other woman's shoes as the tension between them suddenly relaxes.

**Emma screams as Regina falls with her into the unknown dark hole...**

Looking for anything to break their fall.

Emma's upper back meets something solid and pointed, the pain blossoms on her shoulder just before she collapses to the floor with a big thunk stroke. Regina landed right next to her, arms folded to get ready. 

**Emma tries to sit down...**

Her arm is too stiff to move.

_(What did I think, tapping an old stone slab into a strange ruined temple!? This has never been good for anyone, ever. )_

Emma takes a painful breath.  
"Oh, hell, it really hurts!" She moaned.  
"What hurts?" Regina asks, automatically switching to doctor mode, she removes the dirt from her hands and her tight black skirt, her eyes narrowing with worry as she looks at Emma.  
"My shoulder is throbbing and my arm does not want to move," answers the youngest. "It's a bad sign, right?"  
"Your arm is probably dislocated, but I can obviously arrange that, let me take a closer look."

Regina kneels down and grabs Emma's arm by the elbow and wrist, frowning as the blonde grimaces.  
"I'm going to have to put it back in place, Emma," explains the doctor.  
"In fact, I lied, it does not hurt at all!" Quick exclaims Emma panicking at the idea.

Regina casts a skeptical look at Emma's reaction.

 _(Damn, she does not buy it.)_  
"It's either now or surgery later," the doctor said. "And we are poorly equipped for an operation right now."  
"Is it going to hurt?" Emma asks.  
"Yes."

 _(Uh ... at least she has the advantage of being honest.)_  
"Watch me in the eye and take a deep breath," advises Regina. "Concentrate on breathing for a moment."

Regina's expression is calm, something anchor to which Emma slowly inspires, centered on the air filling her lungs instead of the deep pain in her shoulder.  
"On the count of three," said the doctor.  
"Okay," nods Emma nervous.  
"One..."

**As soon as Emma expires one...**

There is sustained traction on her arm, sending a pain burning through before something happens. Her shoulder sags, feeling her return from innumerable tingling, but the peak of agony fades as fast as it came.  
"Oh my God!" exclaims Emma. "You told three!"  
"No god, doctor will suffice," replies Regina arms crossed and a smirk. "But yes I lied, you seemed like the type to flinch."  
"It's not fair at all!"  
"You feel better?" Ask the doctor.  
"... yes," blows the blonde.

**Suddenly...**

Killian's voice echoes above the two women.  
"Hey!"

Emma's head gets closer to the hole Regina and she have fallen, narrowing her hazel eyes to see the top.  
"Are you both correct downstairs?" The captain asks. "We heard screaming."  
"We're fine," Regina answers. "Just a few minor injuries, it looks like we're landing in some sort of basement tied to the temple, there's probably a way out."  
"What do you think of staying there, huh?" Killian does. "I already sent Ruby something to use as a rope so we can get you back."  
"That this girl does not send her damn drone here," said the doctor.

Regina's attention shifted to Emma, her grave expression, and the blonde wondered for a second whether she had somehow managed to do anything incredibly wrong in the last ten seconds.  
"... Emma, you bleed," does the doctor concerned.  
"Wh ... What?" Emma asks surprise.

She looks at her dirty but unharmed hands, but a look down reveals a deep scratch along the outside of her thigh, blood staining the rim of a tear made in her skinny jeans. As soon as she sees this, it starts to sting and she holds a groan.

_(This is just one thing after another.)_

Regina stares at her with an authoritative look.  
"Do not move," she orders.

Despite the doctor's tone, Emma almost gasps when the other woman lifts her legs, and then leans over to examine the cup more carefully. A blush rises in Emma's face, lingering where Regina's fingers brush an abraded, firm but soft skin.

_(Even when she's not looking straight at me, her eyes are intense.)_

Emma bites her lips when Regina's warm hands leave her skin, only to tear a long strip off the bottom of her skirt. The fabric is slowly wrapped around the blonde's thigh like a bandage, Regina's face close to Emma's as the extremists of the fabric are tied together.  
"You did not have to, uh ..." did the youngest.  
"It's just a skirt," Regina cut.

_(So why is my heart beating so fast?)_

**This time...**

It's Neal's voice that interrupts the two women.  
"Hey! Are you still alive down there?"  
"We are always here!" Emma answers.  
"Ruby, hold on to the other end," Killian's voice.  
"I understand," Ruby answers.

Emma hears a thud before a thick vine unfolds in the hole, its end falling limply on the ground near the two women. Regina holds out her hand to Emma to help her up, the blonde is slow to stand up trying to balance herself on her unhurt leg, and her blush comes right back to her face.

 _(She must think I am helpless at this point.)_  
"I will attach this vine around us so that we do not fall," says the doctor.  
"And it will work?" Emma asks uncertainly.  
"You will shred your shoulder a second time if you try to climb with your hands."

It takes Regina a minute to attach both to the vine with loops and knots, but Emma is impressed by her stability. As soon as they are safe, the brunette pulls the vine hard to make sure it does not come off.  
"Killian! We are ready!" Shouts the doctor.  
"Rumple, do you have the end there?" The captain asks.  
"Ready when you are, Jones," Rumple replies.  
"Pulled!" Order Killian.

**Emma holds her breath while Regina and her are up in the air...**

But despite some threatening cracks of the vine, the three men and Ruby manage to get them to the top and out of the hole, safe on some solid ground of the temple. Killian begins to undo the knots that Regina had created, allowing the two women to separate again.  
"Are you okay, Mills?" Asks the captain trying to hide the concern he had for the woman.

Regina sighs, closing her eyes and crossing her arms, seeming a little embarrassed by Killian's almost fraternal attention.  
"Oh you know, when you fall in a ruined temple, you're falling into a hundred," she said. "Emma is the one who is hurt."  
"I'm fine," says Emma. "I mean ... ok the thing with my shoulder was hurting me and now ... I admit I have a little head spinning, but ..."

_(Uh, really, really daze actually ... Uh oh ...!)_

The world around Emma begins to spin, her knees flicker and she collapses on the stone floor before one of the other members of the group can catch her, her vision becomes blurred and fades slowly.

**The last thing she sees...**

Is Regina bending over her again. Emma sees Regina's lips move, but the brunette's voice sounds as if she's under the water.  
"Emma, look at me," Regina makes her eyes sparkle with worry. "Stay conscious, Emma..."

Then... everything goes black ...


	4. Break the ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma steps out of faint, plan to find food and Regina spends time alone with Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not hesitate to comment

**The first thing Emma can understand...**

Is a group of different voices blending.

**When her eyes finally open...**

She realizes that she is lying on the ground of the temple with their whole small group leaning over her.

 _(Ouch ... my head is spinning ...)_  
"Are you okay there, love?" Asked worried Killian.  
"What happened?" Emma Ask in response.  
"Given your condition, I would pay for dehydration and shock," explains Regina prefessionally. "This fall has surely had more consequences than you thought."  
"Not to mention our hike in the jungle all day," recalls Ruby.  
"And I ended up losing consciousness?" Emma asks.  
"Yes," confirms the doctor.

Emma tries to stand up, she like to be uncomfortable with so many people hovering over her head, but as soon as she gets up, a dizziness brings her back to the ground, and Regina's hand shakes her firmly the shoulder.  
"You're sitting down, Miss Swan," she said sternly. "No effort."

 _(Yes ma'am, jeez.)_  
"You better listen to the doctor, Swan," said Neal. "You look rough."  
"Thank you very much, Cassidy," replies the blonde.  
"I don't want to be caught lugging you around this temple," adds the photographer.

**Emma is about to tell Neal his way of thinking when ...**

"Don't worry about that, Mr. Cassidy," said Regina smiling sarcastically. "If Emma needed to be transported, I would ask someone with the appropriate experience to do so."  
"As is, Jones?" Replies Neal.  
"It would certainly be at the top of my list," says the doctor. "I'm sure you can guess who would be at the bottom, after Ruby and myself."

Neal blows offended and Emma notices Ruby hiding a sneer, but Killian's forehead is wrinkled. Rumple looks thoughtful to him, his eyes looking away, not at all focused on Emma.  
"So what do we do now?" Ruby asks. "We need some kind of plan."  
"At least it is not raining and we have this place in case, on the other hand ... we are always short of food and water, besides a better shelter would not be luxury," mentions the captain.  
"Why a new shelter? The temple is fine, right?" Do Neal.  
"Its stability has obviously been called into question by Miss Swan," remarks Rumple. "Fascinating, there have been people here at one time, however."

 _(He's not wrong, people must have built it all, but obviously no one has been here for a very long time.)_  
"I won't hold my breath to find a place to sleep comfortably if I were you," said Regina. "But three days without water will kill any of us."  
"You are serious?" Emma does.  
"Technically, we can last a week," answers the doctor. "But by the fourth day, you won't even want to do it anymore."

 _(I really shouldn't have encouraged she to elaborate.)_  
"I don't have what I need to extract salt from sea water," sigh Ruby. "So we need some kind of fresh water source."  
"And the food!" Made Neal by running a hand through his hair. "We cannot do without it either."

 _(Fuck being stuck on a damn desert island, in the middle of an unknown fucking jungle and surrounded by salt water, it sucks a lot.)_  
"Good for food," said Ruby smiling softly. "When I went to find a vine to rescue our dear doctor and our charming journalist, I discovered a huge patch of tomatoes, for a second I thought I was hallucinating, but they looked edible."

 _(Why didn't she mention this earlier !?)_  
"And you did not bring any?" Exclaims Neal.  
"Hey, I was really worried about Regina and Emma at the time ok," replied Ruby. "In addition with the vine I had a little clutter."  
"Yeah, but still, seriously guys ... tomatoes?" Breath the disdainful photographer. "It's not really what I expected to find in a place like this."  
"Does it matter at the point where we are?" Emma replies by rolling her eyes.  
"... no," scolds her colleague.  
"It's definitely better than not eating at all," says Rumple.  
"Okay, who's coming with Ruby and me to collect these tomatoes?" Killian asks.

Emma begins to raise her hand, only for her to be aggressively lowered. Regina holds her wrist tightly, raising an eyebrow to express her disapproval.  
"What did I say, Miss Swan? No effort."  
"But ... I'm starving," moaned the blonde looking like a five year old child who would have been deprived of candy.  
"They will bring in a lot," retorts Regina not impress by the immature display of the other woman.  
"Are you Regina?" Killian asks.  
"I'm going to pass, Hook, I have to make sure that this one doesn't pass out again," the doctor said, nodding in the direction of Emma.

 _(Once was enough for my day, thank you very much.)_  
"It's probably the best idea," agrees Killian. "Come on, you guys, we're going to take whatever we can carry."

The rest of the group line up behind Killian, Neal at the back of the line.

**Leaving Regina and Emma alone when the group disappears behind the row of trees...**

Emma feels good enough to sit, but it's still not great.  
"Thank you for taking care of me, Regina, it seems like wherever I turn, I hit something."  
"I only did my job."

_(May be fine, but it's still nice.)_

Regina and Emma fall into a somewhat awkward silence, but the blonde doesn't know how to break it.

_(I don't know anything about her, except her name and her job, she is so beautiful and looks older than me, Killian and she seems to get along a bit like a brother and a sister I guess, she has been so calm and collected all this time, it's like she immediately knows how to deal with every emergency, it's pretty impressive, maybe elke can teach me how to do that.)_

Emma takes a breath and breaks the silence.  
"You seem to manage our shipwreck well, are you sure this is your first time?"

Regina fixes her with her usual serious face and the blonde's heart sinks. She really hoped it would be the conversation starter she needed, but it looks like her little attempt at humor has failed.  
"The alternative would be to panic," said Regina. "And it won't help anyone, it may be my first time on a desert island, but I know it very well."

Emma laughs and when she does, a small smile plays on Regina's lips. The doctor was aware of Emma's joke, she was joking with the blonde in her own way ... Regina.

 _(What turns out to be very charming, I'm really starting to like her dry sense of humor.)_  
"If I seem to be calm," said Regina. "It is only because my medical training taught me to react like this."  
"I don't think I could succeed through medical school," grins Emma. "I could barely dissect a frog in high school, but I wish I could borrow a bit of your composure, do you think they offer an intensive course in this area?"  
"Not that I know, how are you doing? In addition to the various injuries, of course."

Emma blushed a little at the teasing from Regina. But if the doctor feels comfortable enough to tease her, it means she opens a little, right?  
"I guess I still can't believe we're stuck here," says Emma. "Everything is surreal, as if I was watching it happen to others, and then when I stop and remember that this is really what is happening, I start to panic, I am happy that the rest of the group are going to have to eat, but that's basically all we have, we still don't know how long we'll be here, nor if we can survive as long as it will take someone to find us."

_(Damn, I didn't even realize how stressed I was until I started talking about it, it just spilled.)_

Emma is about to apologize for the ventilation, but Regina speaks first.  
"I have to say that this is definitely the one and only time that I will encourage someone to be optimistic."  
"Oh the good idea, no supplies, no fresh water and a shelter that can collapse at any moment," makes Emma sarcastic. "Do you have anything to suggest to me to be optimistic?"  
"No, but pessimism dehydrates you faster."

It makes Emma laugh again.  
"Is this your professional opinion?"  
"I would even say that these are the doctor's orders," retorts Regina.  
"In this case, I appreciate your medical knowledge," smiles Emma.

Emma can't help but smile at Regina, and is delighted to see the doctor smile back at her.  
"Let me see your injuries," said Regina. "This island is probably full of infectious agents."  
"Nature was much more attractive before I started to discover all the means by which it could kill me," grumbled Emma.  
"In this case, never go to medical school, then you might find out that anything can kill you."

If Emma hadn't looked Regina straight in the eye, she would have missed the fun flicker, a subtle pull on the edge of her mouth.

_(One moment, she was kidding, it was a joke.)_

Emma laughs a little louder than she thought. After all that has happened today, having a good laugh is just what she needed.  
"It's pretty inspiring."  
"I thought so now, stretch your leg," Regina says.

Regina goes up Emma's jeans again without hesitation and the heat rises to the back of the young woman's neck. There's nothing unprofessional about touching Regina, but it's not every day that a gorgeous woman has a full view of Emma's legs.  
"Hmm ..."  
"It doesn't look like a good hmm," Emma says.  
"There is a lot of irritation and swelling," says the doctor. "Without the proper disinfectant and bandage, it was inevitable."  
"Is there something to do?"  
"It depends, can you stand up?"  
"I can try," Emma answers.

A pinch of pain crosses Emma's leg as she stands up carefully, but the wave of dizziness that knocked she out earlier seems to give her a break.  
"Well," said Regina. "Then we return to the beach, salt water may be useless to drink, but it is not bad for disinfecting wounds."


	5. Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina go to the beach, the others bring back some food and the group discusses around a campfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not hesitate to comment
> 
> But I want first for this story (because it is the only one where I have had derogatory comments) to remember that all my stories are canon lovestruck voltage.inc, as indicated both in the tags and on my profile
> 
> I do not take credit for their work I want to make it known to those who are not fans of video games through my favorite fandoms

**The walk back to the beach is not as bad as Emma remembered...**

But she must now walk a little slower.

**By the time she and Regina arrive in front of the sea...**

The sun begins to fall under the horizon.  
"Do I have to soak the fabric used for bandaging or ...?" Makes Emma unsure of what to do next.  
"Remove your pants," Regina answers directly.  
"Wait what!?" Exclaims the blonde.  
"This piece of fabric is the only thing we have to cover your wound right now, on top of that, do you really want to soak your pants and sleep in wet clothes?"

Emma frowns a little on that.  
"Clearly, I should have worn a bikini under my clothes," she growls. "That's the best thing to do on a cruise, right?"  
"I wouldn't know," retorts Regina. "Honestly, Miss Swan, this is nothing that I have never seen before."

_(Given her work, I guess it's true.)_

That doesn't stop Emma from fumbling around a bit when she pulls off her skinny jeans, then picking it up in her hands so it's not covered in sand. Regina's chocolate eyes turn away for a moment, but when they find Emma's hazelnuts, the blonde can feel her face blush slightly.  
"Walk in the water until your wound is completely submerged," advise the doctor. "It's not a sterile wash at all, but it's the best we have yet."

**Emma manages to nod, then slowly wades in the water...**

This is fortunately not as cold as she feared initially. She asks if against the tingling in her neck comes from Regina look at her.

_(Do I want her to look at me? I'm not really looking like a supermodel with my leg cut, but ... no! Regina is just doing her job! She probably thinks if she let go of my eyes for more than five seconds, I'm going to drown.)_

With that embarrassing thought in mind, Emma looks at her jeans tight against her chest, waiting for the seawater to do its job.

_(I should focus more on how I can get us out of this island rather than whether or not Regina thinks I'm cute.)_

**Regina and Emma manage to find their way back to the ruins before night falls on the jungle...**

But it is only a short time before the rest of the group returns from their resupply mission. Emma's eyes widen at the sight of dozens of tomatoes, and Killian has a heavy pile of loose branches under one arm.

 _(I'm so hungry, damn!)_  
"It looks delicious," smiles the blonde.  
"Yeah," said Neal. "They're not bad, you want some?"  
"Of course," answers the totally hungry blonde.

Neal hands Emma a tomato and she reaches it immediately, only for the photographer to remove the tomato for a second before her colleague's fingers brush against it. His smile is exasperating and if the man's arms were not filled with their only food, Emma would strike him directly in the face.  
"Don't be your asshole," she said instead. "I haven't eaten since before the sinking."  
"Okay relax," breath Neal. "You don't have to bite my fingers."

Emma greedily crunches into the tomato, as if it were an apple, without the slightest concern that the juice flows between her fingers. She has never tasted anything so good in her life.  
"Ruby, are you helping me make a fire?" Killian asks.  
"I stack the wood if you get the sparks," answers the engineer.  
"Hey, I can help with that," Emma says. "I used to make campfires."  
"Miss Swan, shut up and eat," blows Regina looking annoyed.  
"I ..." test the blonde before seeing the dark look sent to her by the doctor. "Okay."

_(I'm too hungry to argue with her.)_

The small heap of embers that Killian creates slowly becomes a real fire, and the group settles around it in a circle. Rumple standing on the far edge, looking into the distance with a sort of secret smile on his face.

 _(I wonder why he looks so happy.)_  
"Now that we have food and a fire, can we talk about how we get out of here?" Asked Neal. "The boat washed up on the island with us, right? We can maybe patch it up."  
"There is no chance for that, it seemed too demolished," Killian answers the sinister air by rubbing its hook gently. "He was totally screwed up, but that doesn't mean there aren't any useful supplies to pick up on board."  
"Including a first aid kit," nods Regina. "We have already had enough injuries for one day."

Emma stops eating her tomato, embarrassed by the whole group staring at her.

 _(Oh come on, seriously? It's not like I want to hurt myself, no but!)_  
"Be nice to our reporter, Regina," said Killian, shaking his head. "After all, Emma has certainly had the toughest race yet."  
"I'm nice," replies the doctor, crossing her arms. "You should know me well enough to know when I'm mean, Jones."

At this split, Emma decides to ask a question that has been on her mind since the start of the cruise.  
"How exactly do you two know each other?"  
"We met in a bar in fact, Regina was there on vacation," answers Killian.  
"Was it considered vacation since I had just resigned from my job?" Regina says, raising an eyebrow.  
"Of course it is, love," smiled the amused captain. "You left roots behind and went to a new place to have fun, and we ended up chatting, Regina told me about her girlfriend ..."

In this Regina intervenes in the story of Killian, seeming bitter.  
"You mean my EX girlfriend."  
"Oh, uh ... yes of course, ex-girlfriend," picks up Killian. "Then I told her about my ex-wife, then we had a lot to drink."

_(Oh, so she's also ... it's nice to know that I'm not the only one here.)_

Killian smiles at the memory of his meeting with Regina, then resumes the story.  
"Rumple had already offered to be a captain, so I asked Regina if she wanted to come with me and be the ship's doctor, every self-respecting ship needs a doctor worthy of the name, in my notebook."  
"And look where it took me," Regina breaths, glaring at the captain.  
"I promised you the adventure, right?" Responds Killian, shrugging.  
"Hmm ... good point," grants the doctor.

Ruby sneers at the exchange between the captain and the doctor. Then she speaks.  
"So we are not all strangers to each other, Neal and you must be close enough, right, Emma?"  
"You kidding I hope !?" Exclaims Emma indignant at the idea.  
"Well, uh ... I said to myself ... well I mean ... you work together," explains Ruby stammering in front of the blonde's brilliance.

Neal then intervenes.  
"I come from another branch of the same newspaper," he said. "If their office did have a good photographer, I won't be stuck here right now."  
"Because you did not volunteer for this assignment," recalls Emma.  
"Well I certainly did not volunteer to be stuck with you," replies the photographer.

Emma resists the urge to hit Neal again, picks up another tomato and bites into it hard instead.  
"Better is worth it for us to get to know each other now and create links," wisely Rumple advice.  
"Ah yes, what a wonderful idea," sarcastically Regina. "Connecting with people is exactly what I took this isolated job for."

_(I wonder who or what she was trying to flee, or maybe where she wanted to flee from, I guess.)_

Regina is quiet for the rest of the evening, but the rest of the group are happy to chat to fill the silence of the ruins. 

**As the fire slowly starts to go out, fatigue overwhelms...**

Emma, and Rumple ends their little circle by promising that things will be better the next morning.

 _(I only hope he's right.)_  
"Well, choose anywhere to sleep for now," said Killian. "We can track down a safer place as a shelter tomorrow when the sun is out."  
"Oh but why, there are so many choices here," Neal making fun of Killian. "Our pillow options are rocks AND dirt."  
"You know, if you feel brave," laughs Ruby. "You can try the foam."

Neal winces in disgust and Emma does the same, trying to find the flattest part of the floor in order to settle there. It doesn't make much difference, but at least she doesn't put her head on a stone.

**When Emma turns to lie on her side...**

She is surprised to see Regina's face right in front of her. The doctor seems somewhat annoyed, but she is still lying down to sleep. Emma looks at Regina for a moment before speaking to her.  
"Uh, do you need more space?"  
"No," said Regina. "If I'm next to you, it's for a specific reason."

 _(Oh, maybe she wants to share body heat, I wouldn't mind.)_  
"Now, Emma, go to sleep, wake me up if you have other symptoms."

 _(It's pretty nice of her, in fact, for a woman who likes to be so cold, Regina didn't hesitate to help me once when I got injured.)_  
"... and for my interest, Miss Swan," adds Regina, pursing her lips. "Don't snore!"  
"Oh, but of course Milady, I will try not to disturb your sleep," Emma breathes, looking up half-exasperated, half-amused.


	6. Tell me about yourself, Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day is the second day on the island, walk in the jungle with a discussion between Emma and Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always say what you think

It's a miracle that someone sleeps this  
is born there. 

**Emma wakes up groggy with too much knots on her back to count them, and the shoulder that it is dislocated the day before is covered now of full pain...**

_(It's awful, everything was already going badly without being exhausted.)_  
"For breakfast," said Neal. "We have tomatoes, tomatoes and ... tomatoes, anyone know how to make ketchup?"  
"It needs salt and spices for that," answers Killian.  
"Excuse me for trying to be creative," scoffs the Photographer.  
"Just give them, Neal," said Emma.

A pair of tomatoes doesn't really count  
like a breakfast, but that's all they have. Unfortunately for Emma, none of that of the one she eats does not seem to her as good as that of last night.

 _(Probably because I'm not totally starving anymore.)_  
"I thought I could swallow my weight last night," said Rumple. "But I reconsider this thought now."  
"You have exhausted your taste buds, Rumple?" Killian is having fun.  
"Something like that," nods the billionaire  
"Come on guys," encourage Ruby. "It's not that bad, these are picked fresh and full of nutrients, all that a good body health needs."

Regina looks at the engineer suddenly.  
"It's wrong, unless you share genes with a squirrel," she said. "As a fruit, it is better passable."

Ruby clears her throat and turns red, looking away from the doctor. But Emma can not stifle a laugh at Regina's reply.

_(Her delivery was so dead that Ruby didn't see it coming.)_

Regina's chocolate eyes blink at Emma, widening in surprise, and the blonde  
hide her laughter by stuffing her face with  
another tomato. Maybe she wasn’t supposed to crack, but Regina is pretty spiritual. Killian decides to speak up, to plan the day  
"After breakfast, we should look  
how are we going to spend the rest of this  
day."  
"Founded a safe shelter should be our priority," says Rumple.  
"A roof over our heads is not going to do much if we die of thirst," notes Neal.  
"He is right," agrees Regina professionally.  
"We should go to the boat," adds the photographer. "Even if we can't leave with it, there must be provisions somewhere on board."

Ruby pensively strokes her chin at that.  
"There are probably a lot of pieces that I  
could recover from the wreckage," she said. "The assemble into something useful."  
"We had a first aid kit on board for Regina," Killian remembers. "But it will be a ordeal of finding it."  
"And hoping that everything remains sealed," mentions Regina. "If the sea water was full for one day most of what was there would be in ruins."  
"We hope the best, then," smiled the captain. "Our luck must be going somewhere."

Emma hadn't packed too much for  
this cruise, but there is some thing that it  
would like to try to save if her cabin is  
something other than driftwood now. The mere thought of losing all of her things makes her sigh, and Regina's attention  
falls on it.  
"How's your shoulder?" Ask the doctor.  
"It hurts a little," admits Emma. "But everything is still in place."  
"Good," said Regina. "That means you don't have nothing broken."  
"... does that mean that you will let carry business today?" Ask the blonde.

Regina's mouth becomes a narrow line.  
"As long as it's not heavy," she said. "The last thing you want is muscle damage  
permanent."

 _(It’s not fun to pick up things and move around, but it’s better than staying motionless_ _and watching the sky, and honestly, I need a break from the smell of tomatoes.)_  
"I'll be careful," promise Emma.  
"We can all go," said Killian. "I know where the ship went, Neal and I woke up pretty close to the wreckage."

Neal runs a hand through his hair at this.  
"We should have been looking for supplies at that time," he said.  
"It's not a long walk," said Killian. "You're going to stretch your legs."

Emma can feel her whole body tense  
when she gets up, ignoring the weak protest from her shoulder. 

**Once Killian finishes making sure the fire is out, he brings the rest of the group away from the ruins and return to the jungle...**

Rumple and Killian are at the front of the pack, with the captain calling out all the dangers to make sure the others don't trip over. Neal and Ruby discuss something too serious for Emma. The blonde accelerates her steps to catch Regina, not wanting to be alone behind the group.

 _(And maybe it will be a chance to get to know Regina better.)_  
"Hey, Regina," said Emma smiling, hoping to attract the other woman’s attention, but Regina doesn’t even look at her.

_(Too bad to have a hello, I have to say something to start the conversation.)_

Emma thinks for a moment before trying to chat again.  
"Something you hope is always on the boat?"  
"In addition to the first aid kit?" Said Regina. "I admit that some of my clothes would be welcome, I had no plans to spend days in a torn skirt."

_(Skirt she tore for me, oops.)_

After that, Regina becomes silent again and Emma clumsily rubs her neck.  
"You know," she said. "I almost chose another assignment than the cruise, but it was taking me out of the office, so I thought it would be a lot more exciting."  
"To have regrets?" Said sarcastic Regina.

 _(I don't know about that, there is definitely a worse fate than getting stuck on a tropical island with a really hot doctor.)_  
"Uh ..." Emma blows uncertain. "Not really, I mean, if we start from this place, the story I'm going to write will be scandalense."  
"That's an understatement," Regina smiles softly. "So ... is that what you do? Travel journalism?"  
"No," replies the blonde. "It was the first time that I was getting a travel assignment I would be found playing with puppies if I had chosen the other assignment, recording them while they are doing cute stuff for clicks, have you seen one of our videos? They have online on ..."

Regina cuts her off by shaking her head.  
"I read the newspaper and medical journals in line, that's about it."

 _(I guess she wouldn't have much time free_ _to watch fun videos at job.)_  
"We probably have stuff you want  
see," said Emma. "There are so many sections that I cannot count them, and every day, there’s something different and popular, so it never gets boring."

Something about this makes Regina frown, but she doesn't comment.  
"I don't know if this means that it will be my career, however," blows Emma. "Everything changes so quickly."

 _(... like going from a beautiful cruise ship to a shipwreck on a desert island, certainly not_ _in the plan.)_  
"Why did you decide to become a doctor?" Asked Emma. "I mean, it's really impressive, everything that happened to me, you knew how to fix it right away."

For a moment Regina is so silent that Emma thinks she is not going to answer she at all, but ultimately the doctor shrugs.  
"It seemed like a choice at the time, but maybe I was just without imagination."

 _(It’s not what I expected say at all.)_  
"Well, what is your specialty?" Emma asks.  
"I don't have one," replies Regina. "I am a doctor generalist."  
"Oh."

 _(Think, Emma, there must be something you can say to cause it to open.)_  
"Where did you study?"  
"In the maine."  
"Awesome," Emma hisses. "We are at  
nearby i'm from boston."

Regina raises her eyebrows, but Emma cannot say if the other woman is surprised or irritated.  
"Hmmph," is what comes out gently from the lips from Regina.

Then the doctor starts walking again.  
silence. It's hard not to complain when  
Emma hears Neal and Ruby chatting before them.

 _(Why doesn't Regina want to open up? We have to meet at some point.)_  
"Look at everyone," said Killian in a loud voice. "Here it is!"

_(Finally!)_


	7. The Jolly Rogers wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group collects supplies from what remains of the ship, Regina can finally take care of Emma properly and the two women discuss the morning of another day on the island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story does not have much action it is especially a slow suspense which whose the intrigue will happen in some chapter
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment

**Emma's jaw drops when she sees the**   
**ship....**

Not only is it tilted to the side in the white sand of the tropical beach, but in addition to this, the entire front of the hull has cracked, creating separate parts, smaller parts of the bridge broke on the beach.

_(Damn, there is no way to fix this ship. It is as full of holes as a fucking Swiss cheese! So ... how are we going to get out of here?)_

Part of Emma hoped to find a way to get the ship afloat, but see it broken so he squeezes her chest, they're really stuck on this island.  
"See him in the sun ..." sighs Neal. "Shit, we're never going to leave this island, are we?"  
"Don't be so pessimistic, Neal," Rumple told him. "It is quite possible that this island has a lot more to discover."  
"Like what!" Ruby asks, raising an eyebrow. "Did you hide a landing strip somewhere? If a private plane comes to pick us up, I would like to know now."  
"I doubt it," retorts Regina. "But people like Rumple don't go away without attracting much someone is probably looking for him  
already right now it's a matter of waiting until he finds us."

Rumple shrugs a shoulder, apparently not disturbed, and Emma cannot understand why the man is so calm about their whole situation. He is logical that Regina is used to stressful situations, being a doctor and all that, but Rumple is watching the wreckage of the ship he had built and paid for as if it were a minor inconvenience.

 _(Is he so sure that someone will come and get him? Still, it's much better than the alternative.)_  
"As I said, the Jolly Roger will no longer be able to sail," recalls Killian. "But we should take what we can get from the wreckage."  
"How do you want to separate this, then?" Ruby asks.  
"Everyone should take what they can  
wear," says the captain. "If it seems useful, take it, although I am not sure how much damage has been caused by the water."

**It's a slow and creaky trek to climb on the deck of the ship...**

So inclined that Emma slides near the top and falls into Regina. The doctor manages to balance her center of gravity before they both fall, Emma's arms shake those of Regina as she resets vertically.  
"Sorry!" She said quickly.  
"Do not apologize," Regina answers. "Let's get this we need this ship, it looks like  
to a deadly trap in this state."

The groaning wood under Emma's feet confirms make Regina's impression of the wreckage look good, but everyone separates to search different parts of the ship. Emma manages to get out a bottled water bottle from a broken cooler.  
"It's not true!" Grunts Regina.

 _(Oh man, what else? She looks furious.)_  
"What's wrong?" Emma asks.  
"I was looking for a change of clothes," replied Regina unhappy. "Everything is either shredded or missing."  
"Uh ... Yeah, I didn't find much either."  
"We have food, at least," said Ruby.  
"We are doing it?" Emma wondered.

Ruby holds up a pile of cane with a smile  
triumphant, it's not much, but Emma is  
ready to take anything other than tomatoes at the moment.

**Killian helps Regina to descend into one of the lower rooms...**

Emma holds her breath until the other woman reappears with the first aid kit, which looks battered but luckily still tightly closed.  
"Do you see anything else over there?" Killian asks.  
"Nothing that is useful," answers Regina.

**The return to the ruins is even slower with the group being all loaded...**

As soon as Emma puts the bottles of water where Rumple tells her to do it, Regina comes towards the blonde with the first aid kit.  
"Sit down," command Regina  
"Uh ... Okay," Emma nods.

Regina rips what's left of the makeshift bandage with her skirt around Emma's leg, and produces a thick gauze pad and tape from the rescue kit, the same look of focus she had the first time comes back, making sure that every inch of the wound  
is covered.  
"Much better," said Regina satisfied. "Don't have it packed properly bothered me."

 _(Does that mean she was worried about me or worried that she might not be doing her job well?)_  
"Sorry that I can't fix your skirt," says Emma.  
"If it wasn't the only thing I had to wear, I didn't care as much," said Regina.

 _(It doesn't explain why her eyes haven't gone above my waist all this time, however.)_  
"You're probably tired of looking at my legs  
at this point, huh?" Emma joke.  
"... it's not exactly a burden, Miss Swan," Regina answers.

Emma is taken aback by the response, even more by the warm flicker in Regina's chocolatey look when she finally meets her hazel eyes.

_(Okay, so this is new.)_

**The floor is no more comfortable than at night previous...**

But waking up in the sun through the trees and the soft rustle of the birds could be worse. Emma stretches carefully, happy to see that her shoulder and leg feel much better.

 _(Thank you modern medicine, wait, if the sun is already so high in the sky ...)_  
"What time is it?" Emma asks. "Ugh, I wish I had my cell phone."

**Emma turns around...**

Sees some empty can stacked around the smothered fire, but no sign from another member of the group. It makes beat Emma's heart on high alert before Regina crosses the tree line surrounding the camp, carrying a small pile of sticks in her arms.  
"Good afternoon," said Regina.  
"Afternoon?" Emma is surprised. "Why did i slept so late? And where is everyone?"  
"They had breakfast and went in search of a source of fresh water, Killian was rather gung-ho about it."  
"But we have a lot of bottled water from  
ship," says Emma.

Regina rolls her eyes at what Emma has just said.  
"Yes Miss Swan, bottles of water we need to drink," she said. "The spending on cooking or washing would be a waste if there is a lake or river to draw from, it's tempting to pour a few bottles on my head right now and make me think I'm taking a shower."  
"I don't hold it against you," Emma smiles despite Regina's attitude. "A hot bath seems to be the best thing possible right now."

**Regina places her burden next to the site**   
**Killian's for firewood and sits next to Emma...**

Glaring at her hands angrily before taking a splinter from one palm and throwing it aside.  
"If they went to get water, why are you here?" Emma asks.  
"Well, I was not going to leave you alone and unconscious," Regina answers.  
"I could have gotten up early and left with you."  
"Sleep is the best medicine, Miss Swan, I told Killian that I would watch over you, and he takes care of the others."

 _(It's kind of she.)_  
"Killian and you get along very well, huh?" Emma questions.  
"I think he and I understand each other,"  
Regina replies. "What I can't say about a lot of people."

 _(Maybe I should ask her for advice.)_  
"Thank you for staying around, then," said Emma.  
"If I left you alone, who knows what could have happened?" Teases Regina.

Emma shrugs.  
"With my luck, the ruins would turn into a giant monster and attack me," she said. "Or I would fall in the center of the earth."  
"It looks like a Jules Verne novel," mentions Regina. "At least you wouldn't be bored."  
"I preferred to have company."  
"I didn't know I was qualified as company," said Regina.  
"What would you like to be others?" Emma asks she.  
"Well, you know what they say about eating an apple a day and the doctor ..."

Emma laughs, elbowing Regina on the shoulder and an ironic smile appears on the doctor's lips. It’s surprisingly hot, lighting up Regina’s face, and Emma comes right now to give herself to see that smile more often.

 _(I knew she had it in her._ )


	8. Make Regina open up more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina talk about food then they venture into the jungle in search of the rest of the crew and end up facing a wild animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment without hesitation as always

Emma stares at Regina with a sweet smile, her new mission in mind.  
"If apples take you away what foods would you like me to eat?" Does request. "Hoping for tomatoes?"

Emma holds a tomato in the air, but Regina wrinkles her nose.  
"In fact, I work so much that most of the time, I live practically on coffee," answers the doctor. "Mostly during my residency, at that time, I lived with four hours of sleep and four cups of coffee a day, but it was a long time ago, I only have two cups left, usually at least, and during my rare nights of leave I like to order a Margarita pizza."

Emma is a little surprised at this. Regina Mills certainly doesn't seem to be the type of coffee and pizza.

 _(How can she stay so splendid with such a horrible diet? If I were content with that, I would covered in pimples... Some people are lucky.)_  
"Maybe you should follow your own advice and eat healthy, doctor," smirked Emma.  
"Oh but Miss Swan, you ignore that the golden rule of doctors is 'do what I say no what I do' this is almost as important as the Hippocratic oath," retorts Regina.  
"The Hippocratic Oath? That's when the doctors promise not to hurt, right?"  
"That's right."  
"So shouldn't you stop hurting yourself by  
drinking too much coffee?" Emma asks triumphantly.  
"Hum... touched, and you? What food do you like?"  
"I like to try new foods, I write a lot of articles on new themed restaurants and weird food combinations suddenly becoming popular in my office, there are always bear paws and we have meals served weekly."

Emma watches the tomatoes and her stomach rumbles.  
"I'm really missing this right now," she sighs.  
"The restorations and even the greasy bear paws sound much better than tomatoes with one side more tomatoes for now," agrees Regina.  
"Once we are rescued, you should  
have a snack bar open in your hospital! It  
would help supplement your coffee diet!"

Regina raises an eyebrow and looks at Emma as if there was something on her face.  
"A snack open in a hospital?" She said incredulous. "It would be extremely dangerous not to mention the insalubrity linked to this idea."

_(Oh yes, I guess everything should be sterile, because it's a hospital ... Duh!)_

Emma's face starts to get embarrassed and she looks sheepishly at Regina.  
"Well, this is my million dollar idea,  
she said," rubbing her neck.

Regina laughs a little and Emma feels relieved when she realizes that the other woman is not offended but actually amused.  
"I guess I'll have to stay with tomatoes for now," said the doctor. "You should eat, you will need your energy, Killian told me the  
direction they would look for, but it will  
a trek in the jungle to find them."

Emma reluctantly eats tomatoes, just so she doesn't walk on an empty stomach. Regina does the same and looks as disinterested as the blonde.

_(Maybe it was a bad idea to talk about our favorite foods when all we have to eat are tomatoes, but it was nice to be able to talk to Regina like that.)_

Regina and Emma quickly finish their tomatoes and the blonde is satisfied to know that Regina must open a little more.

**After she finishes eating, Regina leads Emme into the thickness of the jungle, muttering the directions of Killian under her breath....**

All the trees and the vines look alike, but from time to time, Emma sees a   
footprint in the earth which confirms that they are always on the right track. Without tired and hunger above her head, it is much easier for Emma appreciates the lush environment, so many flowers and plants that the journalist had never seen before, or only in sets of aesthetic photos online. Regina's silence doesn't seem so awkward no more; Emma knows that the other woman will speak when she there will be something important to say.

 _(And I know she's focused on the path to keep us from getting lost.)_  
"Damn it!" Grunts Regina.  
"What?" Emma worries.  
"Hook is really better for giving directions when he's on the ocean."  
"Does this mean that we got lost? I haven't seen footprints in a while."  
"The floor here is covered with moss, Miss Swan," says Regina, rolling her eyes. "There is not much to leave a mark, but I am surprised that it goes that far without leaving any other sign of their passage."

_(Yeah, two guys full of testosterones, a guy with a cane and an energetic girl playing in the jungle should be more obvious, right?)_

Regina sighs and continues walking forward, kicking stones and breaking brands to leave a sign of their own way although Enma can feel the other woman's frustration increase then as the hours go by, the sun begins to fall on the horizon.

 _(And I'm parched, we've only brought one_  
 _bottled water for each of us.)_  
"So where did you learn the pioneer thing?" Request Emma.  
"Honestly? Watching documentaries by  
survival," replies Regina. "It seemed almost silly until now, but I would rather look like an idiot than not be able to return to the camp."  
"Maybe we should start doing that, I don't think Killian would have gone this far, and I don't see any sign of a water source."  
"I guess, but..."

The rustling of the leaves interrupts Regina and she visibly contracts. Emma take a look on all the bushes and the trees around them, trying to find out where the sound came from, because nothing is big enough to hide a human.

_(Of course there will be wild animals here, we are in the middle of a fucking tropical jungle, what even lives here? Hyenas or tigers? Oh my god, I don't want to be eaten by a tiger!)_

Something else cracks and breaks, coming from behind the two women.

**When Emma turns around...**

She sees a large rodent coming out of a near bush. It takes a second to recognize the shape of his face, and Emma then screams of delighted surprise.  
"Oh, it's a Capybara! It's so cool!" She said to Regina. "I thought it was only in Brazil."  
"Do not go near him, Emma," advise the suspicious doctor.  
"They are totally nice and harmless, Regina, the capybara are herbivores, they don't eat them people."

**Emma take a slow step forward...**

Not wanting to surprise the animal, when the Capybara lets out a loud angry bark.  
The animal squats before throwing himself towards Emma, huge bare square teeth chattering near her feet, and the blonde barks out in dread.

**Before she tripping behind, hiding behind Regina...**

"So much to be nice," laughs this one.  
"They are herbivores!" Defends herself Emma.  
"This does not mean that he will not try to protect his territory, Miss Swan, and animal bites are breeding grounds for infection."

Regina keeps her chocolate eyes riveted on the Capybara which barks and howls. By leaning carefully the doctor grabs a pointed stick from the jungle floor, and it steps back as the creature moves forward, guiding Emma until her back hits one of the trees.  
"We are stuck!" Said Emma.  
"We'll be fine," reassures Regina.

But the tight edge of Regina's voice is not completely convincing, she puts a protective arm in front of Emma then brandishes the stick like a makeshift sword while the capybara heads for the two women. The eyes from Regina shrink, her fingers clench as if she were about to hit the animal. It is at this moment that Emma hears the screeching of clearly human steps crossing the trees nearby.

 _(Don't bite us, don't bite, don't bite ...)_  
"Hook? It's you?" Call Regina.

A figures then crosses the bushes, Regina and Emma see...


	9. Pay homage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew have a discussion after the attack on the capybara, Ruby has a funny surprise for the rest of the group which leads everyone to relax a little despite their sinking

**Killian then appears through the trees...**

He looking at Regina protective between Emma and the capybara seeming rabid.  
"Good blood, Regina!" He exclaims. "There you are!"

Caught between the two women and the rest of the group of Jolly Rogers approaching, the capybara barks again before fleeing into the bushes and out of sight. Emma breathes as she calms down, resting against the tree and wanting her heart to stop beating so fast.

**The group returns to the ruins at dusk...**

Emma never thought she would be so happy to see the stone collapse in her life. The others had filled as much of the container as they could with water, but it was Killian who seemed to be most proud of this discovery.  
"There's a whole lake in the middle of a clearing over there," says he. "Real beauty."  
"Are you sure it's at least potable water?" Regina asks skeptical.  
"It's good, Regina," replied Ruby. "Take some."

Regina takes the bottle Ruby hands her in  
giving the engineer a sharp look before  
sniff the curious bottle and take a very careful sip of the water in it. After a while, Regina shrugs.  
"No metallic taste, no residue ..." she analyzes. "It's probably as good as we're going to get in the middle of a jungle."  
"You see ? And there are a lot of where it comes from," Ruby tells she.  
"Where is it exactly? We got a little lost," admits Emma.  
"It's my fault, probably," said Killian, inspecting his embarrassed hook. "I told Regina that I was going to stay north but we had to loop to actually find water."  
"At least you found us before we were  
eaten by a giant rat," says Regina.  
"Hey! Capybaras are not rats!" Indignant Emma. "This one was ... aggressive, however."

Emma tries not to seem so disappointed, but she had seen a lot of fun videos about his animals and they never attacked. The capybaras had even been on their list of cutest animals in the newspaper's videos, at least three times.  
"Apparently they are a hobby of Miss Swan," smirked Regina.  
"They are popular, okay? And they're not supposed to bite people," Emma replies.  
"They really aren't," agrees Killian. "Was the beast injured or something like that?"  
"Not that I noticed," said Regina. "He came out of the bushes barking after us."  
"Strange," said the captain, frowning. "It is certainly not normal behavior for this kind of animal."  
"Another mystery," said Rumple. "This island seems familiar with the concept, intriguing, don't you think?"

Regina rolls her eyes, but Rumple doesn't seem to notice.  
"Just what I wanted to hear," sigh Neal. "Of  
crazy animals jumping on us in the dark, and then what will fall on us?"  
"Why not something to help you relax?" Ruby tells him. "Let's have a drink!"  
"A drink?" Emma is surprised.

**Ruby approaches her drone...**

She takes out a pair of bottles from behind the flying object, proudly displaying the labels.

 _(It's apple cider! She must have taken it from the ship when no one was paying attention.)_  
"Regina cider, the bottles are still sealed, Ruby?" Killian asks surprised.  
"As if they had just been put on the shelf," Ruby replies with a wolf smile. "Come, help me open them."

There aren't many empty glasses, but Ruby manages to share the alcohol between them all, although Regina makes a face when the engineer puts a glass of her own cider in her hands.  
"Given our continued exposure to the sun," the doctor sighs reluctantly. "I'm not sure if alcohol is the best idea."  
"Regina, I remember the two of us having a lot of fun before five o'clock in the maine, especially with your wonderful cider," laughs Killian. "What is wrong? We are all adults here."  
"Even if Swan sometimes doesn't behave  
so," sneers Neal.  
"Hey!" Emma takes offense.

_(I don't really want to get drunk if Regina doesn't even have a sip of cider.)_

Maybe Killian is convincing or Ruby's puppy eyes, but after a while, Regina takes a sip from her glass, emitting a slight buzz of acceptance. When Emma does the same, she is pleasantly surprised to see how the cider dances on her tongue, light, sparkling with an unequaled taste of apple.  
"Why not toast?" Suggest Rumple.

 _(Oops, I jumped the gun a bit.)_  
"What?" Replies Regina.  
"For survival," said Rumple as if it were  
the evidence. "In good company and discovering."

There is a little laugh and mumbling before everyone raises their glasses, pretending to bang them together. By the time the group crossed the first bottle, Emma has forgotten her fear of the capybaras and she is not the only one who has started to relax.  
"I was going to take us to a port to relax on  
the way home, Regina," says Killian. "I promise you."  
"It doesn't count," replies the doctor.  
"Yes, it doesn't work," admits the captain. "But we will have won another vacation by the time we get out of this place."

Regina and Killian laugh, the sound easy and relaxing. When Emma sneaks up to sit next to them, the doctor gives she a smile, and Emma feels her heart beat very hard against the inside of her chest, just before he skips a beat.

 _(Sensational!)_  
"I would also like to offer a toast!" Emma exclaims impulsively.

Killian gives an encouraging pat on the back of Emma.  
"It's the spirit! To what will we now pay tribute?" He asks  
"In Regina!" Emma answers without hesitation, surprising the doctor.

Regina looks amazed at Emma and the blonde feels a little proud to have brought the other woman to make a new expression.  
"Why me?" Ask Regina.  
"Without you, I'll be lying at the bottom of a ditch with a dislocated shoulder and a bloody leg for start," explains Emma.  
"Well, I wasn't going to leave you there, I was just doing my job."

Regina still seems a bit stunned by Emma's praise, Killian throws her arm without a hook friendly around the doctor’s shoulders.  
"Don’t be so modest! Not all shipwrecked crews are fortunate enough to have such an experienced doctor among them," he said. "We would have a lot of problem  
without you."

Emma raises her glass to pay tribute to Regina.  
"In Regina, to be an excellent doctor!" She says. "Thank you very much for taking care of me."

Killian raises his glass in turn with such enthusiasm that a little cider falls on the edge.  
"Yeah, sure you!" He exclaims.

The rest of the crew follow Killian's example, raising their glasses and said how grateful they all are to be stranded with a doctor.  
"Three cheers for Regina! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!" Exclaims all the crew.

Regina begins to blush with all the praise and attention.  
"You shouldn't waste so much energy" she says. "You can celebrate anything you want after we have left this island."

Despite what Regina says, a little smile is played on her lips. Emma can say that the other woman is at least a little happy.

**After the excitement subsides and the other crew members resume their previous conversation...**

Regina turns to Emma and raises her glass.  
"I would also like to toast Emma Swan in your honor," she said.

Now it's Emma's turn to look stunned.  
"Me? I've done nothing but hurt myself since we landed on this island," she says. "Where are you doing this because I paid tribute to you?"

Regina laughs.  
"No," she said. "I propose to pay tribute to you to be one of the most interesting patients I have ever had."

Regina does not announce it to the rest of the crew, but just tilt her glass to Emma. Intimacy as long as the praise of the brunette feels even more intimate. Emma can already feel red.  
"Thank you, but I'm not really that interesting ..." murmurs the blonde.

Regina is still holding her glass, so Emma drinks hers with that of the doctor. Regina drinks a sip and when she drops her glass, it reveals a broad, sincere smile.  
"Don't sell yourself short," said the doctor.

Regina and Emma spend the rest of the evening sipping their cider in comfortable silence. All the while Emma can't help throwing in Regina a peek.

_(The combination of Regina's sweet smile and light from the campfire ... It looks like it shines like a haloed angel.)_


	10. Looking for shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night of drinking the group decides to look for a better shelter which leads them to make a strange discovery in the jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in this story Regina does not have magic I find it good that she knows a physical discipline to defend herself
> 
> Your comments are always appreciated

**When Emma's eyes open...**

She feels a pulsing in her temples and moaning softly, the sun is a bit too bright as she sits, although for some reason her back really hurts.

 _(I was pretty relaxed when we finally broke down, there was not a drop of cider left.)_  
"Get up and shine, sleeping beauty," laughs  
Ruby.  
"Wow," Emma replies disgusted by her state of hangover. "How can you be so fit?"  
"Because I swallowed two bottles of water before losing consciousness," said the engineer. "Don't leave never alcohol be the last thing on your stomach, advice from a former waitress."  
"I could have used this advice last night," says the blonde.  
"You're not the only one with a headache, okay, so keep the volume down," growls Neal.  
"We have some light weights here, Regina," snickers Killian.  
"I can see that," smiles the doctor sarcastically.

**Emma turns to see Regina in the middle of her breakfast...**

She sitting next to Killian on a log, and when the eyes of the two women meet, Emma is surprised to see the doctor smile at she. It's small, a little more reserved than last night, but the good mood seems to have returned.  
"I'm afraid there is no hangover cure in my first aid kit," says Regina.  
"The dog's hair is the way to go," smiles Killian knowingly.  
"What would work if we had enough to drink," Rumple points out to him.  
"Miss Swan, come and eat," Regina orders the other woman.  
"Tomatoes again?" Sighs Neal defeated.  
"You just have to be creative with that," said Ruby. "I use a can lid to chop the mine and it is much better mixed."  
"... I will take you at your word," replies the photographer.

**Emma sneaks into the space between Regina and Ruby...**

She washing her breakfast with one of the bottle of water from the ship, now at ambient temperature, but at least the seal of the hood survived the sinking.

 _(But we have so much in the open now, what if an animal picks it up in the middle of the night? There is no way to store things in these ruins if everything risks collapsing.)_  
"What's on the agenda today, captain?" Emma asks.

Killian stands up to appear a little more leader.  
"Well, these canes won't last forever,"  
he mentions. "And the tomatoes can't be the only thing in our belly, honestly, I thought we could go hunting."  
"Shouldn't we find a better one first  
shelter?" Suggests Emma. "If we keep bringing supplies here, we're going to have too much to carry elsewhere then, and if it's raining ..."

Killian lowers his head with a sigh.  
"Everything could be taken away," he said, understanding where Emma wanted to come.  
"We'll be fine," Ruby smiles. "There was no  
storm on the island."  
"It's only been a few days," Neal points out to she. "It's raining in the tropics, girl."  
"And I would rather not risk destroying the architecture here," said Rumple.  
"It looks like Miss Swan made the best suggestion all day," says Regina.

There is no sarcastic bite in the voice of  
Regina this time, and Emma feels her face warm when the other woman's smile widens.

 _(Score a point for me and a bonus compliment, stop turning red now.)_  
"Why are you so happy?" Teases Neal while looking at Emma.

 _(Hmm ...)_  
"We're making progress," Emma answers. "A few days ago we had no food or water, and now we have both, all we need is a safe place to stay."  
"... I guess it's true," said Neal, frowning.

Neal is distracted by Ruby flying her drone,  
sending it high in the sky.  
"We will have an extra pair of eyes to look for a new place," said the engineer. "She can fly forward."  
"I prefer to trust my own eyes," says Killian. "This toy cannot tell us if a place is habitable."  
"I think we should use all the resources at our disposal, captain," said Rumple. "In addition, otherwise the drone would be just another weight to carry."

Killian lets out a growl of protest but refrains from any further comments on the drone.  
"Let's start packing things up, then," he said to the square. "We are burning daylight."

**By Killian's directives, the crew begins**   
**hiking two by two in the jungle, staying**   
**close to each other and keeping an eye on them wild animals...**

Regina follows Emma at a pace, firmly holding the first aid kit.  
"It's good to be standing, don't you think?" Emma asks she. "With no alcohol involved, sitting by the fire all day would get pretty boring, right?"  
"True," agrees Regina. "I was on the deck of start boxing against the trees."  
"Wait, are you boxing?"  
"Kick boxing to be more precise, it helped me to let off steam at home."  
"It's great," smiled Emma impressed. "Maybe you could show me some moves."

_(One moment, it sounded bad ... but I thought so rather.)_

Regina raises an eyebrow, not bothering to  
hide her fun.  
"Is there anyone you want to hit, Miss Swan?" She says.  
"Well, no, but it's a practical skill to have no?" Emma answers. "Maybe i wouldn't  
not so scared by this capybara."  
"I wouldn't recommend hitting one, but it's  
good to know how to defend yourself, and it's a good way to expend energy, i hate having the impression of wasting my time."  
"Me too."

_(It is good to know that we have certain things in common.)_

**After a brief break for dinner and a little water, the group is back on their mission...**

Even if Killian must go on an adventure in a network constant roots and vines. There is no right path to follow, but all they can do is keep moving forward.

_(I know it was my idea, but I'm not even sure what we're looking for, caves? A place where we can make makeshift huts?)_

Suddenly Ruby stops dead.  
"Wait a minute," she said then. "Tell me that i'm not the only one who sees this."  
"What?" Ask Neal.  
"Look in front of you," said Killian flabbergasted. "In the clearing there!"

The lines of the trees break in a more open area, covered with wild grass, but fairly easy to walk.

Emma follows the direction indicated by  
Killian, and she wonders for a moment if the heat makes her hallucinate.

_(Is it...?)_


	11. Is it stable?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unlikely discovery of the crew leads to exploration and time alone between Regima and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Regina does not have cooking skills however she has another talent and hobby

Emma looks incredulous at the sight in front of her.  
"A resort?" Blow it without really believing it.

 _(This hotel is huge!)_  
"That's what it looks like," said Killian just as surprised as Emma.  
"Are you kidding me?" Growls Ruby, raising her hands upset. "We we've been sleeping on a stone floor for days when we could have been in this place?"  
"Don't be so rushed," said Regina. "It all seems overgrown, I think it's been abandoned for decades."  
"Decades are better than ruins dating back several centuries," says Neal. "At least this place has a roof."

 _(And there could be still intact beds, real beds for humans, I would even take a single pillow at this point, but what's wrong with shooting for the stars?)_  
"I have to admit I'm curious why it's here in the first place," said Ruby, stroking her chin  
thoughtfully. "I thought we were stuck in the middle of nowhere."  
"There was no name mentioned on my maps in this part of the ocean," remembers Killian. "Maybe it's hidden private property, leave it abandoned."

Neal looks around a bit before nodding in agreement with Killian.  
"It looks like something a guy with too much money would do," he said.  
"If it's a low blow against me, Neal, you will have to try a little harder to be a thorn in my side," replies Rumple raising an eyebrow.  
"No matter," scoffs the photographer.

Killian decides to intervene before the discussion between Neal and Rumple turns into an argument.  
"We have to check this hotel anyway, right?" He said.  
"Even if things are destroyed, there could still be all kinds of supplies inside," Emma agrees.  
"The reporter is right, but let's keep an eye on us," warns the captain. "Caution is the key."

Regina nods, but even seeing the hesitation obvious from the doctor, excitement rises in Emma's chest. A few holes in the walls will be a hundred times better than sleeping on earth and stone, or falling into underground caves.

_(And fingers crossed for a bed, it doesn't even have to be sheets.)_

**Ruby bangs her fist on the door before the crew all cram into it, making sure that the jamb is not about to wobble and collapse on them, but the only thing the tapping of the engineer does is raise dust...**

The sprawling lobby is large enough for dozens of people and always full of furniture. Most furniture has plants growing underneath, but despite this,  
everything seems to be intact.  
"Sensational," breath Emma. "It seems that everyone has risen and left this place day by day, it is rather in good condition."

Ruby looks around.  
"I'm going to have to shop around to make sure it's really the case," she says. "But there is much less damage to the interior than I expected."  
"I expected more mold," said Killian. "The humidity here is no joke."  
"I guess things could hide in the walls, but let's check everything," agrees the engineer.  
"I'll do the same," said Rumple.

**Without another word, Rumple goes upstairs...**

Not seeming the least worried when the steps creak and moan under his feet and cane. 

**Neal shrugs and goes up another staircase, Ruby follows suit a moment later...**

"I thought we were going to make sure everything was stable before we walk," growls Regina annoyed at the lack of care of the other members of the crew. "These stairs could have broken into pieces from the moment they stepped on, bunch of idiots."  
"I will keep an attentive ear for all those who cry out for help," reassures Killian. "Do you want to separate and look through the first floor, Regina?"  
"It looks good," sighs the woman.  
"You want to go with one of us or find your own way, Emma?" Ask the captain with a teasing smile.  
"Um..." Made the blonde thoughtfully.

Emma glances at Regina, unsure if the other woman will approve of her company, but the only thing Emma can read from Regina's expression is curiosity.  
"I will stay with Regina, if it suits you," said Emma, running a hand over her neck and looking at her feet.  
"No objection from me," smiled Killian a little disappointed. "I can manage on my own."  
"You can come," said Regina neutral.

**Regina and Emma then go in the direction**   
**opposite Killian...**

Carefully pricking the ground at every step they take to make sure the floor doesn't give in. There is enough light to pass through the windows, but many of the rooms the two women cross are still thick with shadows and cobwebs.

_(Yep, terrifying.)_

Emma sees something slip into a room  
distant and she jumps, grabbing Regina's arm the doctor grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight, only to frown and go on after a second.  
"Wait, we're not falling," says Regina, looking at their feet. "Why did you grab me this time?"  
"Uh ... I saw something rushing into the next room and it surprised me a little," Emma explains, shrugging.  
"What kind of thing? The size of a Capybara?"  
"No, it was smaller, probably a lizard or something ... sorry."  
"It's good," says Regina. "I certainly prefer that you are aware of the risks and our environment than typing blindly."

**A series of big thunks passes over the heads of Regina and Emma...**

Radiating from the ceiling, and the blonde tries not to flinch while Regina rolls her eyes.  
"Like Ruby up there," Regina growls in exasperation.  
"You can say that she is only at the sound of her steps?" Is amazed Emma impress.

Regina shrugs.  
"Miss Lucas has a very long and heavy stride," she says. "Fortunately, it seems that the ground is strong enough to take it."

Regina's fingers eventually move away from those of Emma and holds her sigh, she does not know if her heart is beating so fast because of fear or the proximity of the doctor.

 _(Gorgeous and steadfast is a truly ... alluring combination.)_  
"Let's see if we can find something more interesting than lizards," said Regina.

**Emma nods following Regina into another long corridor...**

Everything desperately needs to be cleaned and repaired but the hotel itself looks pretty solid, and a framed painting on the wall catches the blonde's attention.  
"Huh ..." she said. "I never thought there would be artwork on an abandoned island."  
"It's not bad," Regina agrees, looking at the painting. "You don't usually see the watercolors used this way."

Regina says it so simply that it takes Emma a second to understand.  
"Are you a painter?" She asks surprised once more.  
"Well I paint and draw occasionally," Regina answers. "But it's just a hobby."  
"Do you have a favorite subject?"  
"I usually make still lifes, it's ... calming and meditative."

Emma smiles softly at Regina.  
"I wish I could see some," she said. "It's really cool."  
"Fortunately, I didn't bring any of my paintings on the ship," says Regina.

 _(Otherwise they would have been destroyed ... everything I find about Regina just makes it more interesting.)_  
"Does that mean that you can also paint  
people?" Emma asks.

Regina gives Emma a long look that makes the blonde's heart beat again, dark eyes pierce her. The tension only breaks when Regina raises an eyebrow and gives Emma a slight smile.  
"If I find them quite intriguing," Regina answers.  
"Oh, perfect," Emma smiles.

_(I wonder if she would ever find me as_   
_intriguing? ... and I guess I should keep an eye on the paint ...)_


	12. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew settles down for their first night at the abandoned hotel and Regina decides to check Emma's injuries again, which leads the two women to chat alone

**The whole crew finds themselves in the hall of the abandoned hotel at sunset...**

For once, it is only good news that they have to tell each other. Ruby found even more canned goods cooking for their meal, and no one fell to the ground. But what pleases Emma the most are the bedrooms.  
"There are enough bedrooms so that we can all have our own double bed, so choose your room, but let's all take a room on the second floor in the same hallway, better stay close, in case of problems," says Killian.  
"We may need to do a little bit of clean up later, but the beds seem nice enough to sleep on," said Ruby, smiling.  
"I would take anything that is not made of stone at this point," says Neal.  
"I think we should all take the opportunity to get some sleep," said Rumple wisely. "The past few days have not been very restful."  
"I agree," approves Regina.  
"And we can have breakfast together in the dining room tomorrow morning," suggests Emma.  
"Good idea," said Killian. "Now in bed."

**Some time later ...**

Emma ends up taking the bedroom at the end from the hallway that Regina and she had explore earlier and once in the room she removes all the dust from the blankets, sheets and pillows. Once these are clean, she can't help but bounce off the edge of the mattress, feeling how comfortable it is, and she laughs in glee at exactly the same moment Regina walks through the door of the room the blonde has chosen.  
"Oh!" Astonished Emma is embarrassed by the somewhat immature behavior in which the brunette had just caught she.

 _(Oh my god, did she really see me doing this? With my bad luck, yes.)_  
"You have fun?" Laughs Regina with a sly smile.  
"It's ... a very comfortable bed," Emma answers her blushing cheeks. "You .. uh ... you needed to something?"

 _(I have to admit that the last thing I expected when we chose our room was to have Regina come in mine.)_  
"I have to check your leg once more," said Regina. "I have to make sure everything is closed before you can sleep."  
"Oh! I think it's okay," said Emma. "It didn't bother me at all today."

The open surprise plays on Regina's face, and she moves back before hesitating, the emotion is swept away second later, replaced by her usual cold expression.  
"After all our walks in this jungle, I want to be sure," said she.  
"Doctor's orders, huh?" Emma smiles, raising an eyebrow.  
"Something like that."

Emma walks over to the edge of the bed and starts to drop her pants again, hoping that doing it herself will prevent further blushing, but the second Regina puts herself kneeling before her, the heat rushes to the roots of her blond hair. Her only salvation is that the chocolate eyes of the doctor are fixed on the bandage on her wound.  
"Hmm," said Regina her fingers brushing against Emma's white skin and she bit her lips to hold back a groan.

Emma is trying to figure out how to keep a fraction of her dignity right now.  
"You know," she said. "Finally we have to make compromises."  
"What do you mean?" Regina asks without understanding.  
"Well, you've seen my legs so many times, fair is fair."

Regina breathes while rolling her eyes, but Emma catches a hint of a smile breaking this analytical objective.  
"It seems to heal well even without stitches," says Regina professionally. "I doubt it leaves a scar."  
"Good, that's good," smiles Emma.  
"Your shoulder is okay?"  
"Yeah, it was just a little bruised."  
"You are lucky in your bad luck, this is not really the ideal place for medical care."  
"I don't think it's lucky," said the blonde. "It's just you, Regina."

Regina's eyebrows frown in an unreadable expression an instant before she clears her throat, and removes the tape that holds the gauze in place, putting it between her hands when she stands up, allowing Emma to roll up her pants.  
"You should sleep a little," Regina council. "I know you were looking forward to a real pillow."  
"I'm pretty sure the mites ate half of it, but I don't care," said Emma. "This bed looks like a paradise after the floor of the ruins."

Regina, with a slight amused smile.  
"So I let you fall asleep in peace," she said, turning to the door.  
"Waits!" Emma exclaims.

Without even thinking about it, Emma reaches out and grabs Regina's wrist, the brunette's skin is soft and the blonde can feel Regina's pulse pulsating under her fingers.  
"Stay with me," said Emma gently. "Just a few more minutes."

Regina turns her head to look at Emma and this one see that the doctor’s eyes have become soft of concern, almost maternal.  
"What's wrong?" Regina request by raising  
eyebrow.

_(Damn, now I have to think of a reason for her to stay here with me, I grabbed her completely on impulse, I just didn't want her to leave right away ...)_

Emma moves a bit trying to find something to say. Regina looks at her intently, like she's trying to read the blonde's thoughts.

 _(My god, I hope she can't read in my thoughts, they almost all speak of her beauty.)_  
"Do you think we can one day leave this island?" Emma asks.

Emma says the first thing in her head and  
hope Regina cannot say that she is grabbing the straw to continue their conversation. The front of doctor wrinkles, but instead of calling Emma, Regina sits next to the other woman on the bed.

_(My god, we're so close now that our thighs are touching ...)_

Regina puts her hand comfortably on Emma's and Emma hopes that the doctor cannot feel the path that makes her pulse beat.  
"We're going to come down of here," said Regina confidently. "I promise you, Miss Swan."

_(Seriously, did she have to say 'come down'? I'm not in the right frame of mind to have this conversation.)_

Regina shakes Emma's hand reassuringly and the blonde feels shiver in response. Emma looks away from her, desperately trying to get her mind out of the gutter, but Regina reaches out and grabs her chin  
from the youngest. Gently, she lifts Emma's face towards hers, forcing her to look her directly in the eyes, the deep chocolate look. It is no longer the distant gaze Emma used to see on the doctor. Her eyes search, trying to understand what's going on in the blonde's head right now.  
"You have goosebumps all the way down your arms," said Regina. "I can see that you are really worried about all this, but I will take care of you ... like I did before."

Regina indicates the healing cut on the leg of Emma now covered by the young woman's pants.  
"The most important thing you can do now is calm down," said Regina.

_(She's right, of course, I need to calm down, but not for the reason she thinks.)_

Emma's heart is beating a mile an hour and Regina is still staring at her with that penetrating gaze. The blonde has to say something, so the doctor knows she doesn't have to worry about her.  
"Everything will be fine," said Emma. "I just had a momentary lack of confidence."

Regina nods and it's like the spell enters  
the two women were suddenly broken. The doctor lets the journalist's chin slip from her fingers and removes her hand from where she was holding Emma's. She gets up and the feeling of warmth in her body where their thighs have been pressed misses Emma.

 _(She must have realized how close we were.)_  
"Good night then," said Regina.  
"Sweet dreams," Emma breathes.

Regina throws the bandages in a small trash can near the door. She steps across the threshold, then pauses. Emma's stomach turns around at Regina's stop, wondering if the other woman is going to turn around, but the doctor straightens her shoulders.

**Before closing the door with a firm click behind her...**

_(I never imagined it, right? She comes from ... who is it I'm laughing? It is only wishful thinking.)_

But that doesn't stop Emma from curling up in bed, imagining what might have happened if Regina came inside her room and stayed with her all night ...


	13. Sleep before sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the crew's first night in the abandoned hotel, followed by a discussion between Regina and Emma the next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the number of comments on this subject on all my stories, I will change the style of my writing so that the quotation marks become the words and the (...) thoughts in italics, that will do one chapter at a time 
> 
> I also specify that only my story of the assistant of Minerva has a beta (thank you again seriesly ) so the rest of my stories could still have faults, hoping that this does not prevent you from appreciating them

**Emma's bedroom in the abandoned hotel, early night ...**

Once Regina leaves Emma alone in the  
bedroom that the young woman had chosen rather, the blonde almost instantly passed out drifting into a dreamless sleep ...

Until a loud and unexpected noise suddenly wakes her up!

Scrambling to remove the covers from her body, Emma looks around the room, trying to figure out where the terrifying sound is coming from. It is a kind of persistent scratching, making it cringe every time it passes over glass ...

 _(Glass!)_  
"The window!" Emma exclaims. "But I'm in  
high, which could be ... "

Breathing in anxious breath, Emma crawls carefully out of the bed and walks slowly towards the curtains, gnashing her teeth each time there is another angry scratch.

_(It's just the wind moving a branch against the glass or something like that, what else could be here?)_

Emma reassures herself with this thought and delicately pulls the curtain in the open position ...

Only to find herself facing a giant bird, the animal's talons sliding aggressively against the bedroom window. When the bird sees Emma, there is a screeching cry, and the bird slaps in the glass as if it were going to split it in half to attack the blonde on the other side.  
"Oh my god, oh my god ..." Sacade Emma in taking a few steps back. "Go!"

The bird does not obey the nervous cry of the young woman, instead it slaps again in the window, and Emma yanks the curtains shut, rushes past the double bed and blows out of the bedroom.

 _(It's like this Capybara! What's with the animals in this place !?)_  
"I just need help." Said Emma.

She runs down the hall to the next room  
hers, opening the door and lifting the sleeping form under the sheets.

When Ruby straightens, Emma takes a step back now having a full view of the engineer's bare, alluring breast before the sheets slide even lower on her body.

By frantically putting a hand over her eyes,  
Emma stammers quickly:  
"You ... you're not Regina..."  
"No, wha ...?" Said Ruby a little sleepy and disoriented. "She is, across the hall."

Emma blushed with embarrassment at that.  
"Sorry!" She lets go quickly.

Ruby growls something incomprehensible as she collapses against the pillows, and Emma rushes out of the engineer's room to find Regina's room.

Emma opens the door to the doctor's room a little more slowly this time, but Regina is agitated as soon as the reporter enters her room, pushing the black hair from her face and blinking slowly.  
"Emma? What time is it?” She asks surprised to see the other woman  
"Get late." Emma responds by biting her lower lip. "But, uh ... this bird just attacked my bedroom window and I think it will really break it."  
"Slows down." Comment on the brunette having trouble follow what the blonde means. "What are you talking about?"

 _(Okay, I have to take deep breaths.)_  
"There is a giant bird trying to sneak into  
my room." Emma explains a little more calmly.  
"The windows are locked, right?" Remember Regina, rolling her eyes. "This bird can't come in just hitting the glass, Miss Swan."  
"I ... I know that, but it's super strong and it freaked me out." Confides the embarrassed Emma.

Concern sparkles on Regina's face before she rubs the last sleep with her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.  
"Are you hurt ?!" She questions, scanning the body of the youngest.

 _(Oh no, I didn't mean to worry her that way, I have to reassure her before she goes into full doctor mode.)_  
"No, I'm fine physically, I'm just tired of the cute animals trying to kill me." Groans Emma. "Can I ... stay here with you tonight?"

Regina clearly hesitates at this request, eyeing the blonde reluctantly.  
"I could fall to the ground if you want." Suggest Emma, not wanting to be alone. "As long as I'm not in the next room, that's fine with me."

_(Or you know, walking on Ruby naked, I should apologize to her for that later.)_

Emma doesn't know if that's what she said or if it is the devoted puppy eyes that she directs towards Regina, but after a long moment of silence, the doctor passes from the center of the double bed towards the left, leaving plenty of space on the other half of the bed.  
"Come to bed." Breath Regina resigned. "I would like go back to sleep before sunrise, Miss Swan. "

Holding back her joy, Emma climbs onto the bed and slides under the covers.

Regina turns immediately, eyes closed before the only thing Emna can see is the other woman's back.

In a few moments, Regina's breath falls in a regular rhythm, but the fact of knowing that they are together in a bed makes it much more difficult for Emma to fall asleep.

_(I wish I could read it better, or find a sign that I am not barking the wrong tree ...)_

**Regina's room, Abandoned hotel, The next morning ...**

Emma wakes up looking at an unknown ceiling and moans, throwing an arm over her eyes. She's about to turn around and stall under the covers when ...

She realizes there is someone else in the bed, and last night comes back to her.

_(Oh, that's right I slept in Regina's room,_   
_I was outside like a light, I feel like that I can sleep a hundred hours and that it might not be enough.)_

After a while, it becomes clear that Regina  
is still asleep, and remembering what the doctor said about her problems, Emma sits down as carefully as possible, trying not to wake the other women. 

Every breath Regina takes is slow and deep, her body free of tension in a way  
that the blonde usually doesn't see the doctor when she is awake.

_(Peaceful, maybe she has good dreams, I certainly had a few myself.)_

Even from afar, Emma can feel the warmth of Regina radiate through the sheets tangled together, and the blonde fights a desire to look away when a corresponding heat rises on her face.

_(With her hair spilled on the pillow like the purest ink, her beauty is almost mesmerizing, if I'm crushed by a crush, does she have a cure for it? Summarize it, Emma.)_

Emma leans forward without thinking, leaving the sight of Regina overwhelm her. The doctor's delicate hands rest on top of the duvet, her fingers relaxed.

_(The same ones who put my shoulder back in place and wrapped my leg precisely.)_

Regina moves waking up fast enough for the eyes of the two women to meet instantly.

Emma turns around a bit, drowning in embarrassment as the other woman stands up, tossing her hair back over one shoulder before looking directly at Emma.  
"What were you doing leaning over me?" She questions pursed lips.  
"Thinking about breakfast!" Spray Emma. "I, uh ... don't even know what time it is and even less how long we have slept."

_(At least the last part of what I just said is true.)_

Regina's raised eyebrows are steeped in scathing skepticism, but she sighs and pushes them sheets trying to put her torn skirt back in a semblance of order.

Emma desperately tries to change the subject, she gropes the first thing that comes to mind.  
"This hotel was probably beautiful before." She mentions while looking at the room in which they are currently. "I can't imagine what it’s like looked like before everything was overgrown. "  
"I'm not sure it is any different from any other average tourist trap." Regina replies with a crumpled nose.

Then she sniffs in disgust.  
"This is in addition to being on a lost island which nobody has never heard of it."  
"But it can't be fair." Emma points out to she. "Someone must have built this, right? And it's not like the ruins, it's much more recent ... I'm just trying to think positive, I guess if people were able to find this place and build an entire hotel so maybe someone else can find us. "  
"... we could hope." Acquiesce Regina '' If nothing else, it's a roof over our head right now."  
"Exactly!" The blonde springs up. "And it's great ... except for ... you know, the part of the giant angry bird."

Regina frowns at Emma.  
"So it wasn't a weird dream that I had."  
Growls the brunette. "You were really attacked by a bird."  
"I mean, he didn't come in, I think ..." Emma mumbles. "But I would have to check in the other room to be sure, so I should probably apologize to Ruby again."

Regina blinks in confusion at this.  
"Why do you owe she an apology?" She asks.  
"Maybe I should have run to her room first and she wore nothing at all?" Admit  
Emma embarrassed.

Regina's dry laugh surprises her, but it's nice to hear the brunette laughing again, even if it's at the expense of the blonde.

 _(She laughs so well it's a shame not to hear her more often.)_  
"She should be thankful to someone for watching her." Laughs Regina.  
"Pff, you really don't like it, do you?" Emma declares.  
"I am not a fan of a woman or a man who thinks that they automatically have no attention."

 _(It's just.)_  
"Her drone is cool, however," smiled Emma.  
"Go tell that to Killian." Replies Regina. "He does the winces whenever Belle shows up."

_(Given what he told me on the Jolly Rogers about the technology replacing his job, I can guess why.)_

Emma's rumbling stomach is all the momentum she needs to get out of bed, but that's her heart which floats when Regina immediately follows her and gets in tune with her who carries her out of the room ...


	14. Rumpelstiltskin ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew reunites for their first breakfast at the abandoned hotel, Rumple has a problem, and Regina decides to head into the jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter especially of dialogue

**In the dining room of the abandoned hotel, shortly after Regina and Emma woke up ...**

The whole crew are already there by the time the two women arrive, having made a makeshift buffet of the various preserves, but after a second Emma realizes that Rumple is missing. Killian has a seat left free for the billionaire, but there is no sign of the man himself.  
"Hello!" Hi Killian. "Sleep well?"  
"The best." Emma answers. "I don't take anymore never a bed for granted. "  
"You say that like it's not my bed." Whistles  
Regina. "Considering that a bird attacked you in the middle of the night."

Ruby watches the two women for a moment before smile slowly, and Emma clears her throat unable to escape the implications. Regina is unaffected by the engineer, but that's usual.

_(It's not like I planned to sleep in her room, damn it!)_

Neal then interrupts Emma's thoughts.  
"Wow, wait a minute, what bird?" He asks puzzled.  
"I woke up in the middle of the night to a  
huge bird scratching my window. "Explain  
Emma. "It looked like he was trying to break in and his got angry when he saw me, like he was suddenly became frantic. "  
"He might have rabies or something." Ruby suggests.  
"It's impossible for birds outside of a lab to have rabies." Regina informs.  
"I didn't know you were a vet too, doc." Joking engineer.  
"I am not." Breaths the exasperated doctor  
rolling her eyes. "But I can tell you that most humans are exposed to rabies from cats and then dogs, certainly not birds."  
"It looked like the Capybara." Mentions Emma.

Killian frowns thoughtfully at this.  
"It shouldn't be, right?" He asks. "These aren't big scary predators we're talking about here, it's weird, most of this animal type would rather run away unless they're cornered, they come out of their nature to attack people is ... worrying. "  
"Do you think it's related?" Emma asks.  
"I can't rule it out." The captain answers. "I'm not sure what could lead the animals to this, but we should be careful anyway."

**At this very moment...**

A door slams in the distance, surprising them all, and Emma sees Killian about to get up from his seat, when Rumple stumbles into the dining room, clutching the arm that doesn't hold that cane against his chest.

_(Oh my god he looks scared, it's so weird to see him like that.)_

Indeed, the man is clearly out of breath, his eyes are wide and a trickle of blood is escaping under the pressure of his fingers.  
“Whoa!” Ruby breathes worried. "Are you OK?"  
"Does he seem to be okay?!" Killian slap. "Rumpletilskin, old brother, what happened?"

Rumple drops into the empty seat, his cane slamming to the ground, he grimaces a little and when his hand pulls away from his arm, his skin is covered with dozens of small scratches.  
"I decided to take in some fresh air with a  
morning walk and I fell into a ambush." Explains Rumple still a little breathless. "Which would have been much less surprising if it weren't for squirrels flying that had attacked me. "  
"... a pack of flying squirrels attacked you?" Try to understand Emma speechless.  
"Its called a squirrel rush, actually, Miss Swan." Educated the billionaire  
"Is this really the time to discuss the semantics?" Argued Regina annoyed. "I go  
look for the first aid kit "

Regina disappears from the dining room, her high heels abruptly slamming to the ground, and she comes back after a  
moment with the kit, cracking it open on the table.  
"Hold your arm," she orders Rumple, "Everything needs to be disinfected, have you been scratched elsewhere?"  
"Fortunately not." Responds the patient. "As for the first jumped on me, I raised my arm reflexively to protect myself, but it just seemed to make them worse, so I fled back here."

Killian scowls at this.  
"Looks like we're running away from all the animals around." He points out. "I do not like it at all."  
"Neither do I." Ruby admits, frowning. "First this Capybara, then raging birds and now angry squirrels? What will it be next? Piranhas?"  
"Lucky for us, I don't think the lake has any fish." Says Neal. "But it's scary, three times is no coincidence."

Rumple grimaces as Regina cleans up all  
his scratches, but she applies a bandage, then once it's all disinfected, stick it tightly around the man's arm so it doesn't come off on its own.  
"Fortunately, most didn't break the skin."  
Observe the doctor. "But I'll keep an eye on you."  
"Your expertise is appreciated Dr. Mills." Thanks her Rumple.  
"... thanks for the compliment." Accept the doctor.

_(It gets scary like Neal says, does every animal on this island want to attack us? Is that why we haven't found anyone else here?)_

Rumple comes up to rest after Regina checked him out for other symptoms, but the general mood is dark and Emma is not sure what to do next helping to clean the breakfast. Especially when she thinks about what that bird could have done in her room.

 _(I really don't want to know if it's still there.)_  
"I'm going to the lake." Regina suddenly declares.

Emma turns surprised to the other.  
"Wait what?" She asks.  
"I had to deal with blood and various hanging fluids days without a shower." Elaborate Regina. "end today! "  
"You can't go into the jungle alone, Regina," Killian chides. "Not after what just happened to Rumple."  
"Emma didn't have a chance to wash up either." Notes the doctor "I guess she'll want to accompany me there. "  
"I don't…" Emma starts to refuse before she thinks about it seriously.

 _(We will swim alone together, probably in our underwear, it's the best thing since we arrived on this island!)_  
"Of course I want to come!" Emma bursts out. "It sounds like a good plan."

_(Better than sitting in the middle of this hotel abandoned and do nothing while turning my inches.)_

Killian looks between the two women and sighs resignedly.  
"Stay close, okay." He warns. "I do not want have to send a search group. "

 _(... I probably won't have a problem staying near Regina, I mean watching her.)_  
"We will be fine." Regina assures us. "Make sure just that Rumple doesn't walk around anymore."  
"It will be fine." Nods Killian. "Enjoy the water, Mills."

Emma can feel the tension building between her shoulder blades as she and Regina leave the hotel and go alone to the jungle ...


	15. Playing in the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma head to the lake to clean up and once there they take full advantage of the cool water

**In the jungle moments after Regina and Emma left the hotel following the squirrel attack on Rumple ...**

Regina moves without hesitation, trusting  
to Killian's guidelines. Even the low friction  
Insects around the two women worried Emma a little, especially when a branch creaked loudly under her feet.  
"Ah!" She yelped surprised.  
"What is that?" Regina promptly asks in alert.  
"Sorry, I'm a little on the edge." Sorry Emma. "I'm just waiting to be attacked by a flying squirrel, or a rabid bird or a capybara, all three at the same time!"

Regina stops abruptly, throwing Emma back to stop her and not hit her, but when their eyes meet Emma finds a powerful calm instead of the irritation she expected.  
"Miss Sw... Emma, I'm not going to let a wild animal eat you alive." Regina assures with a sigh. "We are together for a reason, do you remember?"

 _(She's right and it's nice to know she has my back.)_  
"You are right." Emma nods. "I'm just a little panicked right now."  
"Rumple's injury looked worse than it was." Mentions Regina. "We are not in danger of being devoured by flying squirrels, they are small, it would take centuries."

Emma laughs, happy that Regina' sarcastic sense of humor has remained intact. The blondes shoulders start to fall  
relax a bit thanks to that.  
"Let's go." Regina declares. "It's not much more away now."

_(Just think of the nice cool water, Em, you can eliminate all your problems.)_

**A few moments later...**

Despite all of Emma's worries about animals, the two women reach the lake without being attacked by anything more  
than a thick vine that tries to trip the  
blonde hair. She recovers with the most of her dignity, only to lose it all when Regina begins to undress totally oblivious to the effect she is having as her gray dress, slightly torn and soiled by their sinking, slips down her hips on the ground. Leaving the brunette in a dark blue almost black lace underwear set.

With hesitant hands, Emma takes off her jacket and tank top then goes down to her jeans, the heat slowly rises to the back of her neck.

_(It's not like she's gonna notice it, everything what Regina wants to do now is wash ...)_

Emma's thought stops in her head when  
almost dark chocolate eyes dominate her from head to feet, Regina's mouth twists curiously. When her gaze falls under the hips of the blonde, Emma feels her heartbeat quicken.

 _(Is she ...?)_  
"This wound is healing better than I expected." Regina comments satisfied. "In a week you may not even be able to see it."

_(Oh my god, why did I get my hopes high?)_

Before Regina can comment on anything else, Emma jumps over the edge of the lake, in her red cotton underwear, and dives into the crystal-clear water. It's pleasantly cool, enough to clear her head and the lingering blush that tries to take hold of her in the face.

Emma hears a resounding echo a moment before her head snaps above the surface, and Regina sinks like a stone remaining underwater long enough that the blonde starts to worry.

When Regina gets up, floating on the surface, Emma lets out a deep sigh. The doctor looks so relaxed that Emma couldn't help but take a moment to admire the peaceful gaze on the other woman's face. She's probably the most comfortable she's seen her so far.

_(Looks like she's finally letting her guard down around me, I wonder if I can make her relax some more?)_

Emma gives Regina a few moments of calm as she swims gently up to her. Either the doctor can't hear her coming or she's too busy enjoying water to pay attention.

Once Emma is close enough, she takes advantage of Regina's momentary lack of vigilance to slap her playfully on her face.

Regina immediately stutters and flushes the water from her eyes. Emma can't help but laugh seeing the other woman so pissed off, but her laughter dies in her throat at the second she sees Regina's expression.

The doctor walks in the water next to she and Emma sends a dazzling gaze like daggers. There is absolutely no humor in Regina Mills' expression at this precise moment.

_(Uh-oh, maybe I shouldn't have pushed my luck, is she gonna be really mad at me now?)_

As Emma is about to go into damage control mode, she sees that Regina has one of her arms back and she swings it sharply through the water between them.

A tidal wave of a splash falls over Emma, completely soaking her head and leaving her speechless in shock at Regina who sports a smirk.

_(She wasn't staring at me ... she was calculating her next attack!)_

Emma smiles broadly and splashes again  
Regina. The other woman gives as well as she gets.

Emma can't help but laugh again, delighted to discover Regina's more playful side, she ends up wedging the blonde with her back against a rock and continues to give it little splashes.  
"Alright, truce! Truce!" Emma capitulates, raising her hands in defense.

Regina respects their armistice and stops splashing Emma, but she still has a playful theirs in her chocolate eyes.  
"I'm glad you know how to finish what you're starting, Miss Swan." Approves Regina.  
"Well, I didn't know you were a master of water warfare!" Emma admits a little breathless from their little fight.

Regina shrugs.  
"I must have been a naval officer in a lifetime earlier." She said.  
"Anyway, I completely underestimated you." Confesses Emma embarrassed.  
"It shows that you shouldn't take on things." Points out the doctor. "I would be interested to know what that you think you know about me."

Emma can't help but blush at this.

_(Well, I hope she's as lesbian as I am..._   
_and she feels what I feel ... but I can't not tell she that now!)_

While Emma is lost in thought, Regina floats on her back, looking at the sky.

 _(She looks like a mermaid with her hair spread around her like that.)_  
"What are you thinking about?" Emma asks.

Regina takes a break before respond:  
"Oh, not much."

_(I know I should be annoyed by her non-response ... but she makes me more curious about her.)_

Regina turns underwater and crosses the lake with the grace of a dolphin. Emma leaves the brunette exploring while she washes her hair, she watches the dark golden strands by the water slid through her fingers.

**Once both women are clean ...**

They soak their clothes too, doing their best to clean up the dirt stains. Emma sets her clothes next to Regina's on a flat rock, letting everything dry while they lounging by the lake.

_(You might as well take the opportunity to learn more about who Regina Mills really is ...)_


	16. The truth about hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma bask in the sun after their swim and the youngest takes the opportunity to ask questions about the doctor's work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ❤️ indicates a slightly or very romantic Swanqueen moment it will depend on the chapters
> 
> The 🖤 indicates the end of this moment

**Under the sun by the lake in the jungle ...**

Emma turns her head slightly to look at Regina lying on the rock beside her.  
"So where were you working before all of this?" She asks intrigued. "On another boat?"  
"Nothing like that." Regina answers. "I had a privileged job in a New York hospital, the Presbyterian."  
"Wow!" Emma hisses impressed. "It's supposed to be super busy, isn't it? I can't imagine how many people you've saved their lives."  
"... do you want to know a medical secret?" Ask the doctor. '' The one they do not teach at the Faculty of medicine and which you discover once in the field. "

 _(It's a good way to get a curious girl.)_  
"Hit me." Emma said.  
"You can't save everyone." Regina sigh one  
haunted look in his chocolate eyes. "It doesn't matter how much you want it."

Her tone is even, but there is no trace of Regina Mills' dry humor, only her eyes locked directly with Emma's.

 _(She's honest and open right now, but so sad I can't leave her like this.)_  
"It doesn't mean that no one is saved." Emma argues. "It is not a lost cause."  
"It's not a lost cause, you're right." Accept Regina. "Fair a difficult one. "

The doctor lets her gaze detach from the journalist in order to fix the clear sky above them.  
"There is so much burreaucracy behind the scenes." Regina sniffs contemptuously. "Drama, little bullshit, people who think that because they have 'Doctor' in front of their name the opinion of anyone other than theirs doesn't matter, not even that of their patients or families of their patients, stroking their own ego is not very heroic, it really is not a medical miracle. "

A small laugh escapes her red lips before she shakes her head, giving her words a dismissal benefit. She doesn't sound really angry, but rather resigned and exhausted.  
"But you're still trying, aren't you?" Emma points out.  
"What?" Regina asks confused.  
"You always did your best to save lives, despite all the bullshit you just named." Emma comments. "No?"  
"Of course I did." The doctor answers like so it was obvious. "I would not like..."  
"That's the heroic part, Regina." Emma interrupts. "That's what matters, a few shakes in the hospital doesn't mean you haven't saved lives."

The surprise shows on Regina's face before she offers a grateful, small but heartfelt smile.  
"You like to see the best of people, don't you?" She mentions amused.  
"I mean…" Emma stutters in embarrassment.

 _(Even though she laughs at me for it, I have to be honest with her, go ahead, Swan.)_  
"I find it a bit sinister if you do it in  
the other way." Says Emma. "I prefer to give everyone a chance to prove to me that they can be good people and do the right thing no matter what mistakes they may have already made before meeting them."  
"I forgot you're young." Regina sighs, gently shaking her head.  
"Is this a bad thing?" Asks the blonde, frowning.

She's priest for the cut remark or some sort of sarcastic joke, but Regina leans closer to Emma instead.

❤️  
The blonde suddenly swallows a knot in her throat, trying not to focus on the few inches between them or looking directly the mouth of the other woman.

_(Oh my god! Is she gonna ... kiss me?)_

Regina's fingers brush Emma's cheek and travel up her jaw, so soft the blonde shivers even in the tropical sun.

When the touch comes into her golden hair, parting strands, Emma's pale pink lips part and she breathes strong, feeling her face flush with color.  
"Here it is." Regina said then.  
"Wh ... What?" Emma asks a little out of breath.

 **After a second ...**  
🖤

Regina's hand pulls back and Emma sees a beetle shimmering green between Regina's elegant fingers, the insect wagging its paws.

The blonde sharply pulls back as the doctor throws the bug in the lake and let out an aggravated buzz.  
"Yuck!" Emma yells in disgust. "Oh my god, was ... was that in my hair !?"

 _(Ark, ark, ark, totally disgusting!)_  
"He was probably swimming in the water with us instead." Regina points out, rolling her eyes.  
"Ew, ew, ew!" Emma grimaces with a shudder.

 _(Good way to spoil the moment, damn beetle, I was about to get a more personal checkup.)_  
"I think you will live, Miss Swan." Regina laughs.  
"Oh, I will live." Emma breaths angry. "I'm just disgusted, Madam Doctor, at least this thing didn't bite me."  
"Do you still think all the animals here are going to attack you?" Regina asks with a smirk.  
"At this point? Totally!" Replies the blonde.

Brushing her hair behind the ear, she scrapes herself throat in the hope of recovering some of the slightly romantic moment, but Regina is lying in the sun with her hands tied behind her head it's a beautiful sight, but Emma can't help but be a little frustrated.  
"Is that all?" She growls annoyed, settling down next to Regina and crossing her arms.  
"What?" Regina asks.  
"The bug, I mean." Emma breathes, moving a hand towards the lake.

 _(I swear she was initially bending over for something other than that.)_  
"I just thought you were going to say something else." Emma adds. "After the comment about me being young and all that."

Regina's dark eyes move away from Emma, her expression impenetrable for a long time.

_(I would give anything to read her mind for a few seconds just to know if I'm missing something.)_

Regina gently shakes her head with a sigh.  
"It wasn't an insult" she admits. "Just an observation."

 _(And that's not really an answer, wait a second ... she thinks that she is too old for me?)_  
"But I think our clothes are dry now." Note Regina. "We can get dressed and go back to the hotel, which should have fewer beetles, as long as somebody hasn't left the lobby door open, anyway."

_(There is no point in talking to her right now.)_

Emma makes some personal growls in her head as she gets back into her clothes, the heat that persists on the back of her neck has nothing to do with the sun, and it refuses to go when she thinks of Regina leaning towards her again.

 _(Wanting her to permanently bond, she's a_  
 _arduous task, but it makes sense, great doctors don't just wash their hands ... ok, in this case she did it, my fault ...)_  
"Emma?" Regina's voice reaches the blonde's ears.  
"Huh?" Said the latter lost in thought.  
"... You come?" Ask the other woman. "It's a long walk back to the hotel in time for supper."  
"Sorry." Apologies Emma with her hands in her pockets and a silly little smile on her face. "Too much time in the sun, I guess."  
"Does your head hurt?" Apply professionally the doctor.  
"Um ... no." The younger responds with a thoughtful frown.  
"Stick out your tongue." Order Regina.

Emma whispers a faint noise of protest, but Regina's raised forehead is an invitation enough for her to give up, sticking her tongue out for the other woman to inspect her.

Regina shrugs, then turns around to  
find her way back in the jungle.  
"You're okay." She said to Emma. "No heat stroke."  
"...Oh." The blonde is surprised.

_(Of course, that's what she was looking for.)_

Emma is a few steps behind Regina, stepping over vines and broken trees, keeping an ear tuned for anything that may slip or crawl through the bushes.

But there is only the rustle of the wind through the trees, the silence letting Emma return to her thoughts.

_(At least if I'm not sick, that means I was not imagining things, she was starting to open up me and something closed that ... but what?)_


	17. From swagger to arrogant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina return to the hotel and find that one of the crew is acting in a strange and disturbing way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly dialogue and the plot begins to appear

**In the evening, back to the hotel after Emma and Regina's improvised bath in the lake ...**

Supper is quiet, especially since Killian is not with the group.

Ruby, Neal, and Rumpletilskin really don't seem worried about the Captain's absence, but Regina's face is scowled as the crew gather in the lobby.

Now the band is listening to Ruby, talking about materials, maybe she could take out some extra pieces of the hotel.  
"Not everything is recoverable, of course." Sigh the engineer. "But we should be able to fix the holes and the doors if we need to."  
"Nice to hear." Rumple declares. "May be  
that tomorrow..."

**The front door opens with a crash, interrupting Rumpletilskin...**

Killian staggers into the lobby with his head held high, an air of arrogance that Emma has never seen in him before. 

He gives the group a messy salute, sweat streaming down his forehead from the damp outside of the jungle.  
"Finally." Neal growls. "Where the hell have you been all day?"  
"Wait a sec, was he out all day?" Regina asks.  
"I was just going for a walk, Mills." Killian answers. "No problem."  
"No problem?" Emma repeats skeptically. "I remind you that you wanted Regina and I to stay together because of all the wild animals, unless moving in pairs is just a girl's thing."  
"Oh, love, it's nothing like that." Against Killian. "I know you're both on fire, but no wild beast will sneak up on me, I even met a bear on the way back."

 _(Uh, did he just say ...?)_  
"A bear?" Exclaims Ruby as incredulous as it feels Emma. "Are you serious?"  
"He looked at me and ran away." Killian boasts. "He must have known who the REAL King of the Jungle is, yes?"

Emma watches him as he falls into a boxing pose and begins to punch the air, growling with every fake breath. It lasts at least a minute before the captain pauses, smiling broadly.  
"I could have taken him with an arm behind my back." Sneers Killian.

 _(Okay ok, Killian is a bit of a boast usually, and he looks like he's been built strong enough to take on a bear, but he's usually not that... arrogant? Something's out of here.)_  
"Did he hit his head over there or something?" Questions Neal clearly thinking like Emma.  
"I was going to ask the same." Mentions Regina.  
"Ey, Ruby!" Killian exclaims pointing at the engineer. "I still have steam, a showdown, you and I, now."

He puts his fist on a nearby table, hard enough that Emma thinks he's going to bend, and Rumple jumps a little in his seat.

Ruby lets out a small laugh, her hands clasped in her lap.  
"Uh, well…" She said uncertainly.  
"Let's go." Killian interrupts. "You are a strong and capable woman, just what I'm looking for."  
"And me?" Neal scowls. "I could take you as easily, if not more, than Ruby."  
"Yeah?" Asks the captain. "That's what I love to hear! God damn it, I could fight you both at once, one on each arm!"

Killian's rowdy laughter pervades the room and Emma is surprised to see Neal so anxious to take it.

Ruby on the other hand seems especially grateful that the attention has been taken from her.

_(Is everything Killian has contagious? Or is Neal just a competitive jerk? The ever-present dilemma: Strange Island Fever or Male Ego.)_

Neal gets up and Emma leaves him a large place, the photographer looks at Killian who smiles a little too much.

Killian raises his arm and flexes it, muscle bulging against the line of his leather coat and looking like he's about to jump.

 _(Wow, he's really torn ... and that's not the priority right now.)_  
"Guys, please." Emma sigh. "Let's not start a fight club here!"  
"Just a little fun, Emma." Killian said. "I'm not going to harass him too much, I promise."  
"Hey!" Neal hisses.  
"That's enough!" Slap Regina.

Even without raising her voice, Regina's words cross the room like a sudden puff of cold air, making everyone still. Emma sits up as the doctor walks past, stepping directly between Neal and Killian.  
"Regina." Killian moaned with a pout, like a child deprived of candy.  
"You come into the other room with me so I can check on your condition." Order Regina. "I'm not sure what you went through today, but I don't like it, am I clear?"

Killian has the grace to look embarrassed, shrugging at Neal as if there is nothing he can do.  
"Doctor's orders, eh?" He said.  
"Exactly." Regina answers. "And Neal, you stay here and stop provoking him."  
"Hey!" Neal takes offense.   
"Cassidy, shut up." Emma hisses, rolling her eyes. "Killian's probably sick, let Regina do her job."

Neal rolls his eyes but gives in, sits down in his seat.

Rumple's forehead tight with worry, but so does Regina, who leads Killian out of the lobby.

_(I don't even think she's angry, it's worry all the way down there.)_

**In the hallway, a door slams shut, separating Killian and Regina from the rest of the crew...**

Ruby lets out a deep sigh.

Neal curls up in his chair, gazing into the distance, and Emma resists the urge to roll her eyes.  
"Dude, that was weird." Ruby comments.  
"It's the least we can say." Nods Rumple. "From the moment I first met Captain Jones he is the very type of a gentleman, a bit of a boast to be sure, but nothing too much and certainly not someone who tries to box bears for the sake of showing that he is the strongest. "

 _(Even when we got drunk on Regina's cider he didn't sound rowdy, if he and Regina were drinking together I don't think she would tolerate it either.)_  
"He must have hit his head on a branch or something." Think Ruby out loud. "I've heard that concussions can make you act like a whole different person."  
"He didn't look hurt, physically I mean." Emma remarks. "Just ... really energetic?"  
"You say that because he's buff." Neal laughs.  
"What no!" Exclaims the blonde. "You are the one climbing it for an arm wrestling match."

The two glare at each other for a good minute before Rumple clears his throat, breaking the tension.  
"We should consider all the possibilities." He said. "Whether the cause is injury or illness, we don't want it happens to more people."  
"Well." Ruby sigh. "I promise I won't go out alone to hit a bear… I'll bring Belle, at least."  
"I don't know how she would behave against a bear." Neal mentions.  
"As a distraction, maybe?" The engineer reflects. "I don't know, Neal, considering all the strange animals there, we're lucky the bear didn't follow Killian here and try to get through the window."

Fear chills Emma's back before she glances through the windows in the entrance hall. None of these seem strong enough to prevent a bear from getting inside the hotel.

 _(The bird in front of my bedroom and the capybara on the way here were bad enough, not to mention the Scarab in my hair at the lake ...)_  
"Yeah." Emma said with a grimace. "But no matter what happens with Killian, Regina will find out, she is a great doctor."  
"You would know." Neal laughs. "Stumbled over you every day."  
"The ground broke under me!" Replies the blonde. "I didn't stumble, besides, you're the one who makes his job harder by facing Killian."  
"My manhood was at stake!" Growls the photographer. "He challenged me."

_(Actually, Killian took issue with Ruby, but you know, the details.)_

Suddenly, Regina's voice echoes in the room again...


	18. Let Regina speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has finished examining Killian, she takes the air with Emma to clear her mind and the next day Captain Hook has an idea to leave the island.

**In the hotel lobby after Killian's strange attitude...**

Regina clearly laughs at Neal's previous statement.  
"If you were really sure about your manhood, Mr. Cassidy, you wouldn't feel the need to prove it."

Emma jumps at the sound of Regina's voice coming from behind her, but there is no sign of Killian as she turns to look at the brunette.

The doctor's expression is always sinister, her arms crossed and tight posture.  
"Is Mr. Jones okay, Dre. Mills?" Rumple asks.  
"Sort of." Regina answers, blowing gently. "His punches on a tree were marked by punch marks on his fingers, but otherwise I could not find any injuries no signs of concussion or any other trauma to the head. "  
"But is he still acting strangely?" Emma asks.  
"Very." Regina sighs, dropping her arms to her sides. "My only guess is that too many  
sun and not enough water he threw for a loop, I put him to bed with plenty of water, not that he wants to drink it."  
"Why not?" Ruby is surprised. "He trusts your expertise though."  
"The excuse he gave me is that water is for the weak, apparently." Sniffles the doctor.  
"Oh great." The engineer moaned.

She rolls her eyes with a heavy sigh.  
"I'm not much of a fan of the Killian caveman ... although he has stopped rallying to my inventions."  
"Well, at first he was an arrogant idiot." Grumble Neal.

_(Seriously...? Look who's talking, Killian doesn't need to become like an arrogant idiot, with Neal we only have room for one of those, this island isn't that big.)_

Regina sighs as the crew chat, irritation drives her a line deeper in the forehead.  
"Do not worry." Try to reassure her Emma. "We'll figure out what's going on."  
"I really hope so." Regina said. "It seems like I'm going from one problem to the next and I wish it would stop."

Emma's best efforts fail to even get a slight smile to appear on Regina's face and the blonde's heart slumps a bit.  
"Okay guys, that's enough excitement for today!" Emma declares by clapping her hands. "All in bed!"

Regina raises an eyebrow at the young woman.

Rumple and Ruby look slightly taken aback by Emma's takeover, while Neal frowns as a cranky toddler.  
"Who are you, my mother?" He growls.  
"When little boys argue." Emma said. "I send them to their rooms."

It makes Regina smile and leaves Emma completely satisfied with herself.

Neal looks about to argue, but Ruby stops him with a hand on his shoulder.  
"She's right." She points out. "It's late, we  
should try to get some sleep. "

Neal reluctantly agrees and the three all head to their respective rooms.

Regina begins to follow them, but Emma grabs her wrist to stop her.  
"I actually… uh… want you to come with me." Emma admits, biting her lower lip.

**Regina gives her an inquisitive look, but allows the blonde to pull her out of the hotel...**

Emma look up to the sky and above the peaks trees, she can see the stars twinkling faintly. Beside her, Regina also looks up.

 _(Feels so calm here, hope this helps_  
 _Regina to relax ...)_  
"I know you are stressed." Emma sigh. "I wanted to let you know that you can talk to me when you need to, about anything."

She can see Regina's jaw getting stiff.  
"There is nothing to talk about." She declares.

Emma take the doctor's hand and squeeze it tightly between her.  
"I know you are used to solving problems on your own." She mentions. "But that will never work here."

She nods slightly to show the jungle surrounding the hotel.  
"We all need to take care of each other." Adds the reporter. "Otherwise we will never achieve anything on this island I need you to trust me."

Regina looks at her, surprised, but doesn't take her hand away.

**After a long tedious moment of silence ...**

Regina's chocolate eyes soften. She lets out a deep sigh and Emma can see the tension draining from the doctor's body like air escaping from a balloon.  
"You are right." Accept Regina. "I am stressed and ... frustrated, being on this island is joining me, I feel responsible for everyone's health, but I have neither the resources nor the equipment to take care of you correctly, and seeing Killian behaving so strangely only makes it worse, losing self-control like that is my worst nightmare and it's hard to see it happen to a friend."

_(She looks so lost and helpless like that.)_

Emma just wants to hug the other woman, stroke her hair and tell her that everything will be fine, but she doesn't want to risk making Regina uncomfortable. Instead she shakes her hand.  
"It's not your burden to bear on your own." Notes Emma "We're all in the same boat, everyone on the island is back, we'll find a solution."

Regina looks down at where Emma holds her hand for a long time, then looks at the blonde with a smile tired and grateful.

 _(I really wish I could kiss her right away.)_  
"Thank you for listening to me like this." Regina smiles slightly.  
"Of course." Emma nods. "At any time."

The two women take a few more minutes to observe the stars and enjoy the calm of the night before going back to sleep.

Regina joins Emma in her room to make sure there are no rabid birds this time.

**During the night...**

Emma manages to sleep without being interrupted by the pissed off birds and manages to get a healthy dose of sleep.

**The next morning...**

When Emma wakes up on her own, there is a bit of disappointment. She and Regina didn't even do anything, but the presence of the doctor at bedtime, resting next to her, made her feel a lot safer.

A growl in her stomach interrupts that wandering thought and she come down for breakfast, trying to figure out who she may want to open this morning.

**Arriving in the hotel dining room ...**

She is greeted by Killian who gives her a big smile.  
"Mornin, love!"

 _(... uh oh, looks like her condition isn't better.)_  
"How are you, Killian?" Emma asks cautiously.  
"I have bright eyes and a bushy tail." The captain answers. "Regina continues to make me look dirty, however."  
"You'll thank me for that later." Replies the doctor.

Emma steals the empty seat next to Regina and starts digging into her breakfast, looking at Killian out of the corner of her vision.

Ruby slipped out of her chair to give Killian plenty of room.

But Rumple and Neal mostly seem to push the captain away from them as much as possible.  
"Not just exposure to the sun, then?" Emma asks.

Regina gently shakes her head at this question.  
"I have no idea." She admits. "It's not like I can test anything properly here, he might have Prion disease as far as I know."  
"Pri ... what?" Emma asks confused.  
"It was a joke." Regina explains with  
a smirk. "It do nothing."  
"When your belly is full." Killian interrupts without realizing it. "I have something to make work for all of you, that's genius!"

Ruby looks at him suspiciously.  
"Uh ..." She hesitates worriedly.  
"I spent years in the Navy." Mention the captain. "And all that expertise is going to get us out of there, because I'm building a boat!"  
"Sorry?" Regina growls, frowning.  
"A boat, Regina!" Gushed Killian. "A good boat, seeing as our first broke down like a toy the first time it went in rough water."

Ruby visibly grimaces at this, and Emma can only imagine it's a cheap blow to the engineer's pride since she helped design this engine special for the ship.

_(It's not like she wants us to crash here on this island, but I think Killian has completely lost his filter ... and his mind.)_


	19. Shady kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew agrees to help Killian make his ship but another member of the group begins to act strangely

**In the dining room of the abandoned hotel ...**

The crew watch Killian, who under the influence of his strange medical condition, just mentioned wanting to make a ship to leave the island.  
"People have been building ships for ten thousand years." He defends. "We don't need anything fancy to get us out of this place."  
"We still need tools or something, right?" Neal argues. "It's not like we can float on a tree to turn it to civilization."  
"Don't worry about that, man." Reassure the captain. "I'll take care of everything."

Killian pats Neal on the shoulder hard enough to shake the cup of water in the photographer's hands.

Regina grabs Killian by the shoulder and makes him look at her.  
"Don't be ridiculous." She hisses.  
"Aw, come on." Begged Killian. "You know I can do it."  
"What I know." Replies the doctor. "It's that you don't act like yourself."

She glares at the captain.  
"Did you have any other symptoms?" She asks. "Something strange happened to you?"  
"Besides the bear?" Sneers Killian.  
"Yes, Hook." Regina breaths exasperated. "Besides the bear!"

Killian ignores her and starts explaining his plan in detail instead, with wild gestures, and Emma can see Regina's patience starting to run out.

Ruby's foot pushes Emma's under the table and the blonde looks up at the engineer in confusion.

Leaning on the table and away from Killian, Ruby whispers in Emma's ear.  
"He's pretty sick, isn't he?"  
"I suppose." Emma nods worried about the captain. "But what sort of thing would make him so strange."  
"MUST have something to do with animals, right?" Mention Ruby. "They're going bonkers too, maybe he's bite and the doc didn't notice."  
"I'm pretty sure she would notice a bite." The blonde quickly defends Regina. "And Killian doesn't look decrepit like Rumple did after the squirrel attack, shouldn't he have started doing strange things before Killian if that was it?. "  
"Who knows?" Sigh the engineer. "Maybe they're about to start lathering out of their mouths."  
"I think Regina said we probably wouldn't be exposed to rabies." Emma reminds.

 _(But Ruby is right about one thing, Killian didn't start behaving that way until all the animals were super aggressive.)_  
"Then I'll prove it!" Killian said suddenly.

He gets up from his seat, making the chair creak enthusiastically against the floor.  
"I'm building this ship and we're going home!" Killian happily declares.  
"... unlikely to work." Rumple points out. "But it seems counterintuitive not to at least try."  
"Yeah." Neal agrees. "I mean, if we work together, maybe we will be successful."

 _(Okay, I guess if even Neal is optimistic, there's no harm in trying.)_  
"Regina, what do you think?" Emma asks.  
"I guess we're going to build a ship." Regina sighs resignedly.

**Later in the back yard of the hotel, slightly overgrown by the jungle ...**

Regina looks at Killian suspiciously.  
"Palm leaves?" She sniffles. "Really?"

There is currently a huge pile of them stacked in front of Regina, all picked up by Killian's enthusiastic hands.

The captain sits right in front of Regina, looking more proud than ever.

When he picks up two leaves and begins to braid them together, Regina sighs.  
"Just wave them down." Educated Killian. "Tight, I'll start chopping down trees, but without an ax it's no use, is it?"  
"Is it going to be structurally sound?" Ask Ruby. "There are six of us, he could jump on the water on his own, but ..."  
"Just ... humor Kilian, Ruby." Advice Regina.

She looks disdainfully at the palm leaves.  
"It will be done much faster if we all work." She grumbles.

If nothing else is something to do, then Regina and Emma sit down next to Killian and start weaving.

It's hard to keep all the ends, to slip, but Emma manages to find a rhythm after watching Killian work for a few minutes.  
"It's the spirit!" Congratulations Killian. "Come on, Ruby, look alive."  
"... I'm working on it." Ruby growls. "These are not the kind of materials I'm used to."

Regina's knee hits Emma's knee lightly and the blonde bites her lip, realizing that their thighs are almost rubbing, it's close enough to feel the warmth of the doctor's skin, and Emma does the next three braids inside out before realize that it has mixed.  
"Oops." She says.  
"Are you okay, Miss Swan?" Rumple asks.  
"Good." Emma answers. "Totally good."

Emma keeps watching Regina work, fingers work with ease in each loop.

 _(I think I already understood that she was good with her hands, happy to have more proof, though.)_  
"Do you have a lot of experience with braiding, Regina?" Emma asks.  
"It's a lot easier than stitches." Regina answers with a shrug.

Emma gives a small smile at this.  
"At least you didn't have to worry about it, did you?" She says.  
"No." Accept Regina with a smirk. "... not yet anyway."

_(Yuck, maybe I want her hands on me, but not like this.)_

Regina falls silent, returning her attention to the braid and Emma tries to do the same. But they're sitting in a pretty little oasis of shade, and it's the easiest thing in the world for the blonde to let her mind wander.

 _(Maybe I should have tried kissing her, would that have worked?)_  
"Guys, this is really nice." Neal says with a big smile.  
"Huh?" Ruby is surprised.  
"We are spending time together instead of just being strangers." Explains the photographer. "I didn't have a lot of friends at work or… someone to do that sort of thing with."

_(Okay, I know it's rude to stare, but, with the exception of Killian, we're all staring at Neal right now.)_

Neal smirked a little, a slightly silly smile too happy for the usually reserved and grumpy man.  
"Maybe I should just open up to people more." He said. "I don't need to keep hurting everyone like you, Rumple, I didn't trust you because ..."  
"Neal, this is ... good." Rumple cup. "Do not worry about that."  
"But I was even worse for Emma." Neal moans. "It's easy to blame her so that I don't have to think about my mistakes."

 _(Oh no fuck, he's really sick, like Killian, Neal is usually the living opposite of the mush he is now.)_  
"Uh ... Neal, are you feeling good?" Emma asks cautiously.  
"I'm awesome!" Neal answers. "Everything is so much better now."

 _(Damn it.)_  
"Aww." Ruby chuckles. "It's cute."

Mumbling another spell under her breath, Emma leans in to whisper in Regina's ear.  
"So he's going crazy like Killian, right?"

Regina nods in agreement and gets up, dropping her sheets braided on Killian's knees.

The captain didn't seem to care, giving his friend a smile before returning to his huge stack.  
"Ruby, Rumple." Regina said. "Keep an eye on these two, please I'll go get something  
to improve their ... condition before it got worse."  
"Of course." Accept Rumple. "We'll make sure they don't go astray."  
"I can help you!" Emma says. "You shouldn't be going into the jungle alone, Regina."  
"True." Approve the doctor. "Let's go."

Surprised by her lack of protest, Emma stumbles to her feet to follow Regina deeper into the jungle, not wanting to lose sight of the other woman.


	20. Thanks for catching me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In search of a cure for Killian, but also Neal this time, Regina again saved Emma from an injury which brought a Swanqueen moment before a new animal problem arose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter especially Swanqueen but the plot returns towards the end of the chapter

**After Neal's strange behavior while crafting a new palm leaf ship ...**

Once deeper in the jungle, Regina is  
merciless, Emma slips through the trees quite quickly, quickening her steps to follow the other woman. 

Regina doesn't seem to care about her company, although she mostly talks between her own ears.  
"Reduced inhibitions." She recites in a professional manner. "Lack of impulse control, although it could be limited to the individual or it could be purely psychological, but this selling would not explain the spread from Killan to Neal."  
"Do you mean they have cabin fever?" Emma asks.  
"We would have to be locked away somewhere for that to happen." Mentions Regina. "What I'm saying is I don't know what they have, I have a pile of symptoms that could explain a dozen different things and without any lab tests all I can do is  
to deal with the different possibilities."  
"So where are we going?" Asks the blonde.  
"Back to the lake." The doctor answers. "Killian told me he saw fish there."

Emma looks at her without understanding.  
"Do we need fish?" She asks.  
"We need iron." Regina explains. "All the physical activity that we do here with stress and the sun ... iron deficiency usually causes more irritation than exaggerated emotion, but it's worth checking this off the list of possibilities."

 _(Damn, she's amazing, I thought Killian would be sick forever, but Regina is so focused.)_  
"Any ideas on how to catch fish?" Emma asks. "You seemed very handy with a stick when this Capybara attacked, maybe we can sharpen one. "  
"After all of our weaving, a net might be in order." Regina points out. "Although if I end up with a spear, this Capybara doesn't stand a chance, he won't know what's to come."

Emma laughs, imagining Regina pushing away a bundle of Capybara with a stick and the wry smile the brunette gives her is enough to make her heart start to beat a little too hard in her chest.

 _(Then if I'm out of breath I'm sure she can figure out a way to fix it.)_  
"You really think I'm funny, don't you?" Regina asks.  
"Yes I do." Emma nods with a big smile. "Is this a bad thing?"  
"This is ... novel." The other woman answers.

Erima is amused at this.  
"What kind of novel?" She asks.  
"I guess it's a joke at my expense." Regina said.  
"Just a little one, Doc." Teases Emma. "Promised."

But Emma's whole sense of mind is useless when she stumbles over a thick root, nerves send her stomach right down to her throat as she struggles not to fall.

  
**That's when...**

♥ ️  
Something stops her inches from the ground and Emma notices the warm force against her back as Regina's arms.  
"Oh." Emma breathes gently. "Damn, you're fast."  
"And you, Miss Swan, are… clumsy." Regina replies with a smirk.

There is only a little mischief in Regina's words though, her chocolate eyes glisten with amusement, and there is no way Emma can hide the blush that spreads across her face.

Emma wants to bow her head praying that Regina will take it as an invitation for a kiss, but a beat in Emma's stomach froze her.

 _(Just a little closer, please.)_  
"Thank you for saving me from this fall." Emma said softly. "You have me really swept away."

Emma was hoping the pickup line would be smooth, but her spring a little more breathless than expected. Regina smiles at her and Emma can feel herself melt into the other woman's arms even more.  
"Are you going to get used to this, Miss Swan?" Regina asks, raising an eyebrow. "Fall down just so I can catch you?"

 _(Oh watch out, Mills, I'm really falling for you.)_  
"Maybe I do it on purpose." Emma replies. "What if I like to be saved by you?"

Regina laughs and the sound makes Emma's heart beat twice as fast.

 _(She doesn't know I'm only half kidding.)_  
"Oh Emma, there are better ways to get my attention." Made notice Regina.  
"Do you want to tell me what are these better ways?" Emma asks.

The character of Regina's eyes on the younger changes, they look more intense, almost predatory, while her Emma looks from head to toe.

_(It can't just be my imagination, can it?)_

Emma can feel Regina's gaze like a physical presence on her skin, causing her to burst into goosebumps.  
"Looks like you're doing a really good job so far." Mentions Regina. "To get my attention, I mean, haven't I already said I find you interesting?"

Emma is very aware that Regina is still holding her in her arms. She's close enough to feel the brunette's body heat.

Slowly, Regina lifts her hand and gently runs her thumb over Emma's cheekbone. It takes all the restraint possible so that the blonde does not press her cheek against Regina's palm and make her stroke her like a cat.

Regina continues to run her fingers gently over Emma's skin, up to the young woman's temple, where she brushes a lock of hair behind Emma's ear.

Emma can't hold back the audible sound that escapes from the back of her throat. Hearing it, Regina's lips curl into a mischievous little smile.

 _(She must know what she's doing to me by this point, she can't make me so hot and bothered by accident, can she?)_  
"Your hair was falling in front of your face." Mention Regina  
"O ... Oh, was?" Emma is surprised.  
"Mmhhmm ..." The brunette hums.

Regina's response rumbles from low in her throat. The two women are already close enough that Regina's breath mingles with Emma's.

Regina's chocolate eyes are half closed and fixed on the blonde as she tilts her head slightly and steps forward, her little delighted buzz making Emma's face even redder.

 **But the second Emma sees Regina catch her breath, ready to kiss her ...**  
🖤

A swarm of birds burst from the trees above them.

The two women walk away, scared and surprised, at each other, the howls of the birds getting louder and louder before they all fly away, zipping in the direction from which Regina and Emma are coming.  
"Arg! Idiot of birds!" Regina hisses angry.  
"Regina, this is the same type of bird that attacked my window at the hotel." Emma remarks.  
"Now I can see why you were so alarmed." Said the other woman. "They are huge."  
"And they're flying towards the others, I think." Mentions the worried blonde.  
"Good God?" Regina breaths even more angry. "Of course they are, let's make sure the rest of our crew aren't going to be pecked to death."

_(I wish she was just joking this time, but it didn't really sound like a joke.)_


	21. New idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the abandoned hotel, Emma and Regina stumble upon Killian who ditched the palm leaf boat idea for another idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little chapter

**Returning to Killian's palm leaf pile, after Regina and Emma are seen rabid birds flying in that direction ...**

For better or for worse, no one is present  
when the two women reach the place, but with a half-formed boat, someone has placed rocks to spell the word: 'HOTEL'

Regina doesn't slow down, returning to the moment they catch their breath. The birds disperse before the two women reach the hotel, their angry cries fading away.

**When they arrive at the front doors of the hotel abandoned ...**

Emma lets out a breath of relief.

 _(I hope they found something else to scare us off.)_  
"Good, that was unsuccessful." Regina breath irritate.  
"I do not think so." Against Emma.

She looks at Regina uncertainly.  
"I mean ... make sure everyone's okay  
should be the priority, right?" She adds.  
"...Yes." Accept Regina.

**When they enter the lobby ...**

The sun sinks below the horizon and it folds dark than expected.

Ruby rushes to them even before the doors of the lobby does not close. The engineer looks harassed and a little pale.  
"Finally!" She exclaims. relieved. "I'm glad you're back."  
"What happened, Ruby?" Regina asks worried about the nervous attitude of the other woman. "I thought you were going to stay back with Rumple and watch over Killian and Neal. "  
"I was there!" Breath the engineer. "Then Rumple started to act weird too."  
"Weird how?" Asks the doctor switching to professional mode.  
"He's not going to shut up." Ruby answers. "And he wants everyone to be his best friend."  
"Uh, that doesn't sound so strange." Emma comments, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, Rumple has never been mean."

Ruby turns to her, crossing her arms.  
"This guy has told me more about him in the past three hours than in the past three YEARS!" She replies. "And it's non-stop, Neal meanwhile wants to know everything about me now so we can be friends, if I get another question about my relationship with my grandmother ... I can't do it face it, now that you're both back I'm going to my room with Belle to calm me down, let's go girl."

The drone named Belle buzzes over Ruby's head, leaving small whirlpools as she follows her up the stairs and to the bedrooms.

Ruby's shoulders slump before disappearing, and a pinch of sympathy blossoms in Emma's chest.

 _(It's stressful for everyone, I can't blame her for wanting time alone.)_  
"I guess that lets us take care of everything." Regina points out.  
"I'm here for the ride, huh?" Emma smiles wanting to be encouraging.  
"I hope so, Miss Swan." Replies the brunette. "I don't want to do this all alone."

**Emma is about to suggest they eat piece, when ...**

Killian rushes shirtless into the lobby and stops in front of the two women!

Emma, looking away from the sagging muscles of the captain, hazel eyes as he slams his fists together.  
"Regina, I have it!" He proudly declares.  
"Have what?" Grumble Regina, frowning.  
"The boat was not working." Killian explains. "But it doesn't matter, I found THE solution, all I have to do is swim a long way to find help, and I will help us, yes? Who needs a boat?"  
"Killian ... no." Regina breathes, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes, while taking a calming breath. "We sailed for days before we got here, you clearly CANNOT swim that long."  
"I don't know unless I try." Replies the man.

Emma stares at him incredulously.  
"Yeah ... listen man, I'm pretty sure it won't  
should not be up for debate." She says.  
"Oh, come on love." Killian smiles. "You have to grab life by the throat and shake it from time to time."

 _(... is that a turn of phrase?)_  
"How about you sit us down, Killian?" Regina suggests. "Did you drink the water?"  
"A lot!" Killian answers. "This is what I am for can't wait to go."

Regina puts a hand on Killian's shoulder, pushing the man enough that he moves with her on the hall sofa and sits down.

Killian's foot is constantly slapping the ground, but at least he's not trying to dash out just yet.  
"Kilian, look at me." Order Regina  
"I am looking at you." Killian smiles. "And I hear you loud and clear."  
"You can't go out tonight okay?" Said the doctor. "It's not sure, in the middle of the night there will be more than just a bear."  
"And tomorrow morning?" Asks the man with puppy eyes.

Regina gives him a disapproving look.  
"Why don't we wait until then to see, Killian, okay?" Emma advice. "But not now."

The stubborn curve of Killian's lip makes Emma think the man is going to refuse.

But eventually he shrugs and growls, crossing his arms.

He huffed, turning to Emma.  
"Good, but what am I supposed to do until then?"  
"... when was the last time you tried to beat your personal best for push-ups?" Regina asks, raising an eyebrow.

Killian's blue eyes light up in challenge, leaping straight from the couch to the floor, falling into place.

He begins to eliminate the push-up as if nothing had happened.

His teeth grind as sweat begins to break out on his forehead.  
"It's impressive." Emma comments.  
"It will keep him busy, anyway." Regina sigh.

_(Hope she's right, better avoid having to_   
_fishing our captain stupidly throwing himself into the ocean in the middle of the night ...)_


End file.
